SchwarzWeiß,Farbfilm
by Philomel Magica
Summary: Zuerst wirkt es so, als wäre Hogwarts eine Drogenhochburg. Doch später hat ein Slytherin Liebeskummer und ein Griffyndor stirbt.


/..../ Gedanken

"..." Gespräche

Am Anfang ist es eine sehr schmutzige Parodie, aber zum Ende hin fängt es an ein wenig romantisch zu werden.

Die Geschichte ist NICHT FERTIGGESTELLT

1.

/Warum tust du mir das an, Parky? Ich habe es satt dich nur noch vor den dunklen Seiten meiner Augenlider zu sehen! Und dann sind da noch meine Tagträume von dir, sie sind wie von einer anderen Welt, einfach unmenschlich … Du gehst mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer wenn ich von deinem Wesen abgelenkt bin, stehst du vor mir und siehst mich nur an. Deine dunklen Augen durchbohren meine Grünen. Du schüttelst dein blutschwarzes Haar, so das einige Strähnen über dein Gesicht fallen. Dein Mund lächelt so verzückt … deine Ohren können alles hören was sich in meinen tiefsten Gedanken befindet. Und dein Körper, so makellos, erfüllt mir diese Traumgedanken…/

„Harry", flüsterte Ron energisch, „Harry, aufwachen! Sofort!"

Harry zuckte ruckartig zusammen und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er war mit Ron allein im Verwandlungszimmer. Die vielen Schulbänke waren entlang der Wände hochgestellt. In der Mitte des Raumes lag einer großer Weberteppich. Sie beide saßen in zwei bequemen, mit Blumenmuster verzierten Ohrensesseln. Vor der Lehrertafel stand ein unbequemer harter Stuhl und ein gewaltiger Tisch, auf diesem waren bereits drei Tassen und eine gefüllte Teekanne. Professor McGonagall schlug eben gerade die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry und Ron konnten gar nicht richtig hinterher gucken so schnell wie sie durch den Verwandlungsraum lief.

„Guten Abend. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, meine Herren, sie haben bestimmt einen sehr schwierigen Tag hinter sich, oder?"

Ron guckte Harry verdutzt an. Aber der sah immer noch so aus als ob er lieber schlafen würde. Harry setzte sich auf und musterte McGonagall. Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass ihre Wangen feuerrot waren und dass ihre Pupillen schwarz wurden. Harry räusperte sich:

„Ähm… es ging heute eigentlich … Aber warum wollten sie uns beide denn noch sprechen?"

„Hmm… das möchten sie wohl gerne wissen, oder?" McGonagall drehte sich um und ging zu einer Kommode. Dort hockte sie sich hin und begann etwas zu suchen. Harry wisperte zu Ron:

„Die hat wohl etwas zuviel Bloody Ivy (pillenförmige Drogen aus dem Eberkopf) genommen."

Ron nickte nur, den Blick auf McGonagall gerichtet. Auf einmal drehte sich Harry erschreckt zu ihm um.

„Ron, tust das wirklich?", fragte ihn Harry. „Was denn?" fragte Ron zurück, immer noch geistesabwesend.

„Glotzt du McGonagall auf den Arsch?!?"

„Ich, ähm … ich wollte nur… ähh …", Ron sah wieder zu Harry, „Also nein, was denkst du nur von mir?"

„Ne ganze Menge nach dem hier!", sagte Harry überzeugt. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sah Harry verachtend an.

Verständnisvoll beteuerte ihm Harry: „Mach dir nichts draus. Du hattest schon immer Geschmacksverwirrung."

Harry dachte: /Das hast du von deinen Inzesteltern. Percy ist genauso wie du, Ginny auch, denn sie ist ein Mädchen. Und von Fred und George wollen wir mal gar nicht anfangen. Die treiben 's eh mit der ganzen Schule./

Ron war jetzt eingeschnappt und würdigte Harry keinen einzigen Blickes mehr. Am liebsten hätte er ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Harry konnte nur darüber lachen wie er sich darüber aufregte. Ron wusste dass er kurz nach dem Aufwachen nicht zurechnungsfähig ist. Professor McGonagall kam jetzt wieder zum Tisch herüber geschritten.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht wo die Porzellantässchen… ohh die stehen ja schon auf dem Tisch. Ist aber nett von ihnen dass sie schon etwas Tee vorbereitet haben. Okay, na dann, auf ihr Wohl!" Ron und Harry hoben die Tassen vorsichtig an. Stattdessen umfasste McGonagall die Tasse mit der ganzen Hand. Sie schrie kurz auf und ließ daraufhin die Tasse klirrend auf den Boden fallen.

„Ich - ich glau – hiks glaube ich setz mich besser hin." stotterte sie und wirbelte mit der verbrannten Hand herum. Sie fuhr fort:

„Was ich eigentlich von ihnen wissen wollte, wie alt waren sie als sie ihr erstes Mal hatten?"

„WAS!!", riefen beide wie im Chor.

„Mit wem sie ihr erstes Mal hatten, wüsste ich gerne mal?" Harry fragte etwas überrascht:

„Professor McGonagall? Was hat das bitteschön mit Verwandlung zu tun?"

„Gar nichts. Deswegen frage ich sie ja auch danach! Also wie oft hatten sie schon außerhalb der Schule Sex?"

Ron beugte sich mit einem verzückten Lächeln zu McGonagall vor.

„Könnten sie die Fragen noch mal bitte wiederholen? Ich wäre bereit sie zu beantworten."

Harry flüsterte:

„Bist du verrückt geworden? So was willst du der alten Schachtel erzählen?"

Ron nickte kurz. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, kreuzte die Arme und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück. Er murmelte leise: „Ich sag heute nix mehr ...!"

2.

„Die Fragerunde beginnt… „langsam aber sicher"

„In Ordnung Mr. Weasley Wie alt waren sie als sie als erstes Mal hatten?"

„Sechzehn."

„Ron, wie kannst ihr nur so etwas anvertrauen?", fragte Harry. McGonagall entgegnete entsetzt:

„Was erlauben sie sich dazwischen zusprechen, sie Flegel. Es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie mal die Schnauze halten würden. Da fällt mir aber ein, sie holen mir jetzt den Fragebogen aus der Schublade dort drüben."

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Kommode in der sie eben gerade die Porzellantassen gesucht hat. Harry durchquerte den Raum. Ron und Professor McGonagall sahen ihn mit wartendem Blick hinterher. Erst als er kurz vor dem Schänkchen stand erkannte er es. Es war die Kommode von Filch, in dieser er die verbotenen Sachen aufbewahrt hatte. Aus dieser Kommode hatten früher Fred und George die Karte des Rumtreibers gestohlen.

/Von dieser Kommode kommt der Spaß den die Griffindor's genießen, ich fühle mich geehrt heute mal diese Kommode öffnen zu dürfen./

„Nun beeilen sie sich Potter!", rief ihm McGonagall zu.

„Ja, aber in welcher Schublade befindet ER sich denn?", antwortete er genervt zurück.

„Ach. Das weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Ich denke mal irgendwo auf der linken Seite. Außerdem die Frage die sie ebengerade gestellt haben hat sich beinahe so angehört als ob sie nach einen Dildo gefragt haben… So. Kommen wir wieder zu ihnen Mr. Weasley. Wann hatten sie denn ihr erstes Mal?", fragte sie Ron lächelnd.

„Und sie dort drüben beeilen sich etwas mit suchen, klar!", blaffte sie hinüber zu Harry.

/Oh, nee… die Schlampe soll endlich mal ihre Klappe halten oder ich piekse ihr mit meinen Zauberstab die Augen aus. Nein, würde ich niemals machen, sie ist ja aus Griffindor./

Harry öffnete die erste Schublade. Der Fragebogen lag gleich obenauf.

/Ich könnte gleich den Fragebogen nehmen und ihn ihr geben, aber dann sehe ich nicht was in den anderen Schubladen drin ist. Ich glaube ich lasse ihn erstmal liegen bis ich den ganzen andern Kram durchwühlt hab. Und dann öffne ich die erste Schublade noch mal und nehme ihn einfach raus. Ja, genauso mache ich es./

Harry verschloss die erste Schublade und öffnete dann die zweite, in dieser befand sich ein altes Spickoskop das nur noch langsam aufblinkte. Außerdem befanden sich dort noch viel kleiner Krimskrams sowie alte Mistkäferaugen, Marinenkäfer und ein paar Ampullen mit Fledermausblut. Er verschloss die Schublade wieder und öffnete die nächste. Das was er dort sah interessierte ihn schon etwas mehr. Dort lagen einige Briefe, und zwar keine normalen sondern welche von Kriss Sun.

/Dem Drogenboss der Zaubererwelt. Das Ministerium ist schon eine ganze Zeit hinter ihm her. Und von so jemand hat Professor McGonagall Briefe. Verdächtig. Die Briefe sind sogar noch fast alle verschlossen. Die alte Schlampe… gibt es ja nicht, warum hat sie sie nicht geöffnet. Sie sind super wertvoll./

Auf einmal zuckte Harry in sich zusammen. McGonagall stand neben ihn und sah ihn schielend an. „Mr. Potter, ich habe ihnen gesagt sie sollen den Fragebogen suchen und ihn mir bringen und nicht irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herumgucken, klar?" Harry nickte. McGonagall öffnete die erste Schublade und fand den Fragebogen.

„Mr. Potter was ist das?"

„Ähm…ihr Fragebogen?"

„Ja, genau. Und was ist so schwer daran ihn mir herzubringen?", fragte sie schon fast in züchtigenden Worten. Sie nahm den Fragebogen und hielt ihn an der Seite fest, holte aus und…. batsch. McGonagall sagte in zufriedenem Ton: „Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen. Nun schließen sie die Schublade und kehren sie endlich zum Tisch zurück ich möchte nun schließlich noch etwas fragen."

Harry sah schnell noch mal in die Schublade bevor er sie schloss und konnte sich nicht entgehen lassen etwas einzustecken.

Als er wieder am Tisch saß:

„So, ich werde ihnen jetzt Fragen stellen und zwar parallel zueinander zu ihnen. Also ich stelle eine Frage und jeder von ihnen beantwortet sie einzeln hintereinander, okay?" Beide nickten.

„Okay, ich möchte dass sie die Fragen ohne Scham beantworten. Was anderes können sie eh nicht machen, in dem Tee den sie eben gerade getrunken haben befand sich Veritaserum." Harry und Ron sahen sich schockiert an. McGonagall begann:

„Frage1 Wann hatten sie erstes Mal? Ron, es wäre mir eine Erleichterung wenn sie immer als erstes antworten würden und sie, Harry sie antworten als zweites, okay." Beide nickten noch einmal und antworteten:

„Sechzehn."

„Mir stet es noch bevor."

„Frage2. War es ein Mädchen oder eine Junge mit dem sie schliefen bzw. mit wem planen sie es?" „Mit einem Mädchen."

„Einem Mädchen natürlich."

„Frage3. Hatten sie schon einmal homosexuellen Geschlechtsverkehr oder andere Aktivitäten mit einem Jungen zusammen unternommen?"

„Nein, niemals."

„Noch nicht…"

„Frage4. Bezieht auf die erste Frage. Waren sie mit ihren Mal zufrieden?"

„Nein."

„Ich kann dazu ja nichts sagen."

„Frage5. Hatten sie schon einmal ein körperliches Verhältnis zu einem Erwachsenen?"

„Nein."

„Zählt in Gedanken auch?"

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Okklumentik."

„Doch das zählt."

„Na dann. JA."

„Frage5b. Wenn JA in welcher Position stand er, Harry? Ron du kannst dazu leider nix sagen, so ist das nun mal wenn man heterosexuell ist. Mach den Mund zu sonst fliegen Fliegen rein."

„Lehrer an der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, es war Professor Snape. Er hat mir doch im Okklumentik beigebracht. Wissen sie und da am Anfang wenn der Geist nicht verschlossen ist kann der Gegner die Gedanken lesen und dann vielleicht auch verändern. Das eine Mal dachte ich das es irgendein Alptraum sei, unter diesen Zauber habe ich uns beide, Snape und mich, unter dem Schreibtisch von ihm gesehen, nackt. Er lag auf mir und hat mich hinter meinem Ohr geküsst, und dann an meinen Hals und dann ist er immer weiter nach unten gegangen mit seinen Küssen. Aber das Schlimmste ist dass; …es hat mir gefallen was er getan hat.", sagte er süßlich in Erinnerungen schwelgend. McGonagall und Ron sahen ihn entgeistert an. Sie sagte zögernd:

„Ähm… Ja, danke für diese tolle Beschreibung die wir eigentlich gar nicht hören wollten. Kommen wir zurück.

Frage6. Wann haben sie angefangen mit ihrem Geschlechtsteilen herumzuspielen?"

„Mit Anfang Vierzehn."

„Zwölf."

„Also nein, Mr. Weasley ich hätte lieber etwas mehr Anstrengung von ihnen erwartet. Potter, ich bin stolz auf sie, dass sie schon so früh angefangen haben.

Frage6b. Wann kam es bei ihnen zum ersten flüssigen Resultat bei ihrer Masturbation? Also wie lange nach ihrem ersten befummeln?"

„Ein und eine halbe Minute danach."

„Ungefähr 30Sekunden danach.

„Angeber", rief Ron dazwischen. McGonagall sah ihn böse an.

„Kommen wir zu

Frage7. In welcher Stellung hatten sie ihr erstes Mal?"

„Ganz normal. Ich glaub man nennt sie Missionarsstellung."

„Tja, glück müsste man haben."

„ oft hatten sie bereits Sex?" Ron fragte:

„Personen oder insgesamt?"

„Ich glaub mal die meinen insgesamt.", erwiderte McGonagall.

„Siebenmal."

„Dazu kann ich immer noch nichts sagen. Entschuldigung.", sagte Harry. McGonagall meckerte; „Halten sie doch dann einfach mal die Schnauze bis sie wieder etwas dazu sagen können."

Harry schaute weg und das mit einem beleidigten Blick.

/Ich werde jetzt mal beleidigte Leberwurst spielen. Die alte Schlampe kann mir doch nicht andauernd den Mund verbieten. Apropos Leberwurst …. boahr… böse Bilder, böse Bilder, Harry denk nicht dran… Parky da bist du wieder dein Aussehen, ich sehe es wieder… massierst du mir meine Füße?/

„Frage9. Wie war… Ähm Mr. Potter? Falls sie es nicht gemerkt haben aber sie haben einen Ständer…, ach na ja nicht so schlimm. Passiert jedem doch mal, mir ist dass vorhin die ganze Zeit passiert." Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Aber Frauen können keine Ständer kriegen. Sie haben kein Gemächt."

McGonagall verdrehte den Kopf und sagte mit tiefer Stimme:

„Haben sie schon mal nachgesehen, Mr. Weasley?"

Das passende Wort zu Ron 's Gesicht wäre „WAS?" gewesen.

Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er prustete lautstark los.

„Zum Glück wollte ich zum Anfang schon nix dazu sagen."

Er klopfte Ron liebevoll auf die Schulter.

„Tja, Glück müsstest mal haben. Haste aber nicht hahaha…"

„Pita, sei einfach still Bruder, sei still."

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Ich würde die Fragen auch mal gerne alle beantwortet haben. Gut.

Frage 9. Mit welcher berühmten Person hättet ihr gerne Sex? Aber sagt nicht so etwas wie Pamela Andersson, sie ist ein Muggle. Nehmt am besten jemanden aus der Zaubererwelt."

„Zählt Harry auch als berühmt? Wenn ja, nehme ich ihn ansonsten hat die Zaubererwelt nur noch alte Knacker zu bieten."

„Da hast du Recht, Junge … Glück diesmal für mich, Harry? Deine Meinung."

„Professor, nein, ich bilde keine Meinung denn ich neige zur Verneinung und danach zur Verallgemeinerung. Dass wäre schon schön wenn sie das mal respektieren würden. Klar?",

sagte er genervt und strich sich danach mit der Hand durch das Haar.

/Parky wo bist? Ich brauche dich, zeig dich mir doch endlich… /

„Ist ja schon gut Potter, frag ich sie halt nie wieder heute etwas. An sie Mr. Weasley,

Frage10. Was würden sie dann mit diesem berühmten Mensch alles machen? Bitte drei Aktivitäten aufzählen."

„Knutschen natürlich, mit ihm schlafen und dann noch vielleicht Ponys reiten."

Professor McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Mr. Weasley, sie haben genauso viel Intelligenz wie meine Unterhose, nicht zu fassen."

„Also Professor McGonagall, ich bin Harrys bester Freund und habe schon fast alles mit ihm getan was es zu tun gibt. Alles außer Sex, knutschen und Ponys reiten, außerdem meine ich nicht Ponyreiten sondern ‚Ponys reiten'."

„Ja schon gut frage bestimmt nicht noch mal nach. Also:

Frage11 Wollten sie schon einmal körperlichen Kontakt zu ihrem Hauslehrer oder einen anderen der Lehrkörper? Auf diese Antwort bin ich jetzt aber sehr gespannt..."

„Ja."

„Frage11b. Wenn JA mit wem?"

„Na ja, ähm… mit ihnen. Sie wissen doch noch, wir mussten damals für das trimagische Turnier Walzer tanzen lernen. Und den Beispieltanz sollte ich doch mit ihnen tanzen und seit dem sind sie bei mir nicht als Sexualpartner unausgeschlossen."

McGonagall sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Okay, machen wir weiter.

Frage12. Hatten sie schon mal sexuelles Verlangen nach einem mindestens 3 Jahre jüngeren Schüler oder Schülerin?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste."

„Frage13. Unglückszahl huh… Hatten sie schon einmal Sex mit einem Tier oder Gegenstand?"

„Ich habe schon mal in meinen Schuh masturbiert. Zählt das auch? Ach und einmal war meine Ratte Krätze dabei. Aber sie hat nicht mitgemacht. Denken sie nicht ich hätte einen Fetisch oder so eine andere Krankheit."

„Ja, ja klar. Also einmal mit Schuh und einmal mit Ratte, komm ich soweit mit?"

„Ja, her mit der nächsten Frage."

„Frage14. Zählen sie die Orte auf an denen sie Sex hatten.

„Das erste Mal in den Phönixordenhauptquartier, dann zwei mal in der Schule in meinem Bett. Dann nachts unter der Eiche am schwarzen See. Einmal in der Vorratskammer der Schulküche, dann noch zweimal letzte Ferien bei mir zuhause."

„Frage15 an welchen Ort hat es ihnen am meisten Spaß gemacht?"

„Es war zwar ziemlich kalt aber ich denke mal am See. Und es hat auch viel Spaß in der Vorratskammer gemacht. Wissen sie wir waren in der Ecke wo das Obst lag und es gab auch Bananen und dann…"

„Mr. Weasley ich möchte nur die Frage beantwortet haben und keine Erklärungen zu den Antworten. Ist ihnen das klar?

Frage16. Waren sie schon mal bei einer Nutte oder einem Stricher?"

„Ja, einmal bei einer Nutte, aber erst sollte ich nicht mit ihr schlafen, da kam so ein anderer Typ der hat ihr mehr für den Fick geboten, 60 Gallonen, soviel konnte ich ihr nicht bieten. Dafür durfte ich aber für 10 Gallonen zusehen, und später waren die beiden so in Fahrt das sie mich herübergezogen haben, tja, durfte ich auch noch mal an das Weib ran, geil ne?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber na ja, sie haben wirklich nur die Intelligenz meiner Unterhose aber dafür müssen sie ja gut vögeln können, bei dem was ich schon von ihnen gehört hab."

Auf einmal meldete sich Harry dazwischen:

„Professor der Ständer verschwindet nicht, darf ich ihn nicht abwichsen? Er verschwindet auch nicht wenn ich an Dumbledores Asexualität denke. Den Tipp haben sie mir ja schon früher mal gegeben." „Natürlich, hier nehmen sie.", sie gab ihm eine Packung Taschentücher,

„hocken sie sich hinter ihrem Sessel und vergewaltigen sie das Taschentuch, alles klar? Ach, und wehe sie fangen an zu stöhnen, Mr. Weasley und ich befinden sich noch im Gespräch. Und noch ein Tipp, wenn es nicht bei Dumbledores Asexualität weggeht, na dann finden sie ihn auch nicht asexuell. Klar?"

„In Ordnung.",

sagte Harry und ging hinter den Ohrensessel, er zupfte zwei Tücher heraus und lag sie auf den Boden. McGonagall und Ron sahen sich misstrauisch an. Harry hockte sich jetzt auf die Knie. Er machte den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans auf und zog sie einige Zentimeter runter. Seine blau karierten Boxershorts ebenfalls. Er nahm IHN in die rechte Hand und hielt mit der linken Hand ein weiteres Taschentuch darunter. Es ging die ganze Zeit nur noch hoch und runter… Er konnte ein kleines Röcheln nicht vermeiden.

„Mr. Potter sie stöhnen doch, was habe ich ihnen gesagt."

Harry versuchte zu sprechen: „Jah,… hah, …hah… ah… bin schon fertig,… dauert nicht mehr lange." Ron und Professor McGonagall sahen sich wieder besorgt an. Sie hörten wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose schloss. Harry fragte nach Luft ringend:

„Wissen sie – wissen sie wo ein Mülleimer steht?" Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm sich einen vor Publikum einen abzuwichsen, oder? Der Papierkorb steht dort hinten neben der Kommode."

Harry durchquerte keuchend den Raum und setzte sich erschöpft wieder hin. McGonagall musterte ihn und sagte prompt: „Wissen sie eigentlich das sie ein richtig geiles kleines Ärschen haben."

Harrys Gesicht errötete sich.

„Was?!"

„Du hast einen geilen Poteus maximus du Depp.", warf Ron dazwischen. Harry schrie fast zurück: „Von was redest du denn jetzt wieder du Inzestkind. Dich hat niemand gefragt. Wahrscheinlich haste mal wieder Halluzinationen. Möchtegernkavalier."

„Aber meine Herren beruhigen sie sich wieder. Mr. Potter das Körperteil auf dem sie gerade sitzen ist einfach nur knackig. Und jetzt zu ihnen Mr. Weasley. Wollen wir wieder ein paar Fragen beantworten ich will heute noch mal irgendwann fertig werden. Ja? Okay, dann noch einmal zu Frage 16. Sie haben also mit einer einzigen Prostituierten geschlafen korrekt?",

fragte Professor McGonagall und kratzte sich an der Nase. Ron antwortete:

„Ja. Richtig."

„Frage 17 ist praktisch auch schon beantwortet. Nämlich haben sie schon einmal Fremden Personen beim Geschlechtsverkehr beobachtet?"

„Ja dass habe ich ihnen ja vorhin schon alles erzählt. Brauch ich nicht mehr zu wiederholen oder?" „Nein, kommen wir zu

Frage 18. Wollten sie schon einmal Geschlechtsverkehr mit einen engen Verwandten oder hatten sie bereits etwas Derartiges?"

„Ja ich würde wenn sie nicht mit mir verwandt wären."

„Frage18b. Wenn JA mit wem?"

„Mit meiner Tante Muriel und ihrer Tochter Mira."

„Frage19. Hatten sie schon mal betrunken Sex?"

„Ja, ich nenne es ‚erstes Mal'."

„Frage20. Waren sie schon mal nur durch Drogen, also Alkohol, Pillen oder Pulver, richtig weg getreten?"

„Ja, schon öfters."

„Sie können ja schon fast hellsehen Mr. Weasley,

Frage20b. Wenn JA wie oft?"

„Da muss ich noch mal kurz drüber nachdenken… wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe 23mal."

„Was so oft schon? Wie haben sie das denn hingekriegt?"

„Na ja, immer wenn wir über Nacht am Wochenende in Hogsmeade waren, haben wir uns irgendwo irgendetwas besorgt und dann haben wir einfach drauflos gefeiert."

„Gut machen wir weiter… Moment sie mussten doch immer mindestens um 10.00Uhr abends in der Schule sein. Wie konnten sie dann über Nacht in Hogsmeade bleiben?"

„Ach, so … ähm na ja, ähh…"

„Ich habe ihnen schon mal gesagt, sie sollen den Mund beim nachdenken schließen, sonst fliegen Fliegen rein. Aber ich sehe hier schon,

Frage21. Haben sie sich ohne Erlaubnis vom Schulgelände entfernt?"

„Ja."

„Frage21b. Wenn JA wie oft?"

„Also wenn ich 23mal besoffen war dann muss das andere 46mal gewesen sein."

„Ich frage besser gar nicht erst wie sie das geschafft haben.

Frage22. Sind sie bei ihren Spaziergängen mal jemandem begegnet dem es im nach hinein

peinlich sein könnte das sie Sie, Mr. Weasley, getroffen hat?"

„Nein, also wir sind meistens jemandem begegnet aber ich wüsste niemanden dem es peinlich sein könnte."

So Mr. Weasley die nächsten sechs Fragen laufen alle über das Gefühlsmäßige hinaus. Möchten sie diese Fragen auch noch beantworten?"

„Mir ist das egal, wenn Sie sie mir nicht mehr stellen wollen beantworte ich sie auch nicht. Ich denke auch dass sie mein Gefühlsleben nichts angeht und dass sie das wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich daran interessiert sind."

„Da haben sie Recht." Sie legte den Fragebogen und die Schreibfeder beide auf den Tisch. Als sie sich an ihrem Stuhl angelehnt hatte sagte sie: „Ach, ist jetzt ja auch egal. Sie können beide in ihren Schlafsaal gehen. Es muss mindestens 2.00 Uhr morgens sein. Ey ich bin total fertig jetzt."

Sie sah die beiden müde an und sagte:

„Sie können jetzt gehen es ist Schluss… Nun hauen sie doch endlich ab!" Harry und Ron sahen sich an standen von ihren großen Ohrensesseln auf.

„Guten Abend dann Professor McGonagall.", sagte Harry worauf sie beide zur Tür gingen heraus wollten.

„Ach und Mr. Potter sie werden irgendwann auch so ein Gespräch noch einmal führen. Aber dann nicht mit mir ist ihnen dass klar?"

Harry nickte. Er öffnete die Tür und verschwand. Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und winkte kurz zu McGonagall hinüber. Dann machte er dasselbe wie sein bester Freund.

-----------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-------------------------------------------------

3.

„Jetzt beginnt erst der Spaß…"

Harry und Ron liefen die Treppe zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Ron sagte zu Harry: „Du Harry, kannst du mir bitte noch mal erklären was ich bzw. wir da eben gerade gemacht haben?"

„Wenn du es nicht mehr weißt, dann kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen. Ich sag dir nur, du hast McGonagall alles aus deinem Privatleben erzählt, was man erzählen könnte. Ich ebenfalls. Aber zu den meisten Fragen konnte ich ja eh nix sagen, und was ausdenken wollte ich mir nicht. Wer weiß ob die das nicht nachprüfen."

„War das denn wahr was du über Snape erzählt hast?" Auf einmal blieben beide wie angewurzelt stehen. „PROFESSOR Snape. Guten Abend meine Herren.", es war Snape, er stand vor ihnen und sah die beiden an.

„Na noch so spät unterwegs? Wo kommen wir denn her, he?" Ron stammelte: „Wir – wir kommen – wir kommen von Professor McGonagall. Wir hatten eben gerade noch ein Gespräch mit ihr."

Snape sah ihn verachtend an. „Wirklich? Was sollte sie denn sonst anderes mit ihnen machen, etwa vergewalti – hiks – ‚Entschuldigung vergewaltigen. Nein. Ist sie mit ihnen den 28iger Fragebogen durchgegangen?" Ron antwortete:

„Ja, aber sie hat mir die letzten sechs Fragen nicht mehr gestellt."

„Potter, hat Sie sie auch ausgefragt?"

„Ja, aber auf die meisten Fragen musste ich „Ich habe so etwas noch nicht gemacht" antworten."

„Aha, es wäre besser für sie wenn sie sich jetzt ins Bett begeben würden. Es ist schon sehr spät.", sagte er in überraschend sanfter Tonlage. Er klopfte beiden auf die Schulter und ging dann zwischen den ihnen die Treppe hinauf in Richtung Büro von McGonagall. (ähm…könnt ihr euch denken, oder...?)"

Harry und Ron gingen weiter. „Sag mal Kumpel", fragte Harry Ron, „Weist du vielleicht warum alle Lehrer die wir treffen entweder aus ihrem Maul nach Alkohol stinken oder irgendwann mit dem Thema Liebe oder Sex anfangen?"

„Nee, keinen blassen Schimmer. Aber lass sie doch, über Sex zu reden ist doch allemal besser als über Verwandlung oder Zaubertränke oder Schulregeln zu reden. Aber du musst auch zugeben das neue Passwort ist echt geil."

„Ja da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht." Sie blieben stehen. Harry und Ron standen jetzt vor der fetten Dame. „Passwort?", fragte sie mit einem müden Gesichtsausdruck. Harry antwortete: „Willy use a Billy Boy." „Richtig. Haben sie noch einen schönen Abend, meine Herren." „Ihnen auch fette Dame.", wünschte ihr Ron, nickte und beide krochen durch den schmalen Türspalt. Ihre Füße waren einfach nur noch schwer daher setzten sie sich auch noch einen Moment in die bequemen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums. Harry fragte Ron:

„Ey ist dir auch aufgefallen das in der ersten Klasse die fette Dame aussah wie Snape mit Lippenstift und das sie jetzt so aussieht wie Sprout mal vor fünfzig Jahren ausgesehen hat." „Ja genau da haste mal wieder Recht."

Die Glut des Feuers war fast erloschen aber es war trotzdem hell in den Raum denn es standen Kerzen auf den kleinen Tischen an denen sie normalerweise saßen und Hausaufgaben machten. Harry stand auf und blies die Kerzen der Tische aus. Es wurde dunkel im Raum und man konnte nur noch etwas sehen wenn man direkt neben einer Kerze stand. Er blies alle Kerzen aus, bis auf die auf den letzten Tisch, nämlich an dem saß noch jemand. Harry erschrak. Im dunklen Schein der letzten Kerze konnte man genau die markanten Konturen seines Gesichts sehen. Es war Draco Malfoy. Seine stechend grauen Augen sahen verheult aus. „Was…", murmelte Harry. Draco hielt den Finger vor seinen Mund und machte ein Zeichen mit der Hand. Harry verstand.

Man muss dazu wissen wenn Harry und Draco alleine waren verstanden sie sich super miteinander. Doch wenn jemand dabei war, war es beinahe so wie Lampenfieber. Was wäre nämlich wenn alle wüssten würden, dass sie sich mögen? Was würden sie davon halten? Und außerdem Draco ist aus Slytherin und Harry ist in Griffindor. Die Häuser sind seit Jahrhunderten verfeindet. Noch nicht einmal Ron wusste das Draco und Harry sich gut miteinander verstanden. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden hätte nie lang gehalten. Harry sagte zu Ron: „Du ich gehe noch mal spazieren mir ist schlecht." „Ja, mach ruhig, aber nimm deinen Tarnumhang mit bevor du wieder solche zu gedröhnten Lehrer triffst, klar?" „Hmm." Harry machte das was sein Freund ihm empfohlen hat und holte seinen Tarnumhang. Als er wieder nach unten kam lag Ron immer noch auf der Couch. Harry gab den Umhang Draco und verabschiedete sich von Ron. Draco stand auf und warf sich schnell den Umhang über. Als Harry aus der Tür stieg konnte er fühlen das Draco seinen Arm unter dem seinen hakte und leise Danke flüsterte. Das Porträt hinter ihnen verschloss sich. Draco zog den Tarnumhang aus und schaute dabei auf den Boden. „Was zum Teufel machst du bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum und was trägst du da eigentlich?" Draco hatte sich einen großen Griffindorumhang übergeworfen. Man konnte nur noch in Grunde seine Füße sehen. Er trug so etwas wie eine Nylonstrumpfhose und als Schuhe hatte er schwarze Lackhalbschuhe. Draco verweinte Augen fixierten Harry giftgrüne. Langsam zog er sich den übergroßen Griffindorumhang aus.

Was er darunter trug ließ einen die Sprache verschlagen. Er hatte eine pinke Satinbluse und einen dunklen Jeansrock an. Alles war ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein. Harry prustete los. „Was trägst du da bitte schön, Dracoline?"

„Wenn du mich noch bis zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringst erklär ich es dir, 0kay?"

„Ja, ich hatte Ron ja sowieso gesagt dass ich noch etwas spazieren werde.", sagte er und zog sich beiden den Tarnumhang über. Sie gingen los und Draco begann zu erzählen: „Eigentlich sind das ja Ginny Sachen die ich dort anhabe. Ein paar andere und ich waren bis vorhin noch in Hogsmeade. Wusstest du dass Kriss Sun unten in den drei Besen war.

Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, er verkauft echt nur zu geiles Zeug."

„Nun mach mich nicht eifersüchtig, erzähl weiter was ist noch passiert?"

„Na, gut, ich habe mir mit Blaise zusammen einen hinter geholfen. Denn wir waren ja in den drei Besen und Kriss Sun war da, na du verstehst schon." Harry nickte. „Als dann pünktlich um Mitternacht der Laden geschlossen hat haben wir noch Rons Schwester Ginny getroffen. Und sie war total drauf, dann hat sie uns erzählt das Dean mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat und was für ein großes Arschloch Dean ist, bla, bla. Wir haben als nächstes erst mal gemerkt das die anderen schon alle zurück zum Schloss gegangen sind. Wir waren also auf einmal alleine auf dem Weg. Und dann kam Zabini auf diese eine unsinnige Idee. Wir könnten Dean ja mal aus das übelste verarschen. Er hatte noch etwas Vielsafttrank von der letzten Stunde bei Snape übrig gehabt. Wir sind ins Schloss und haben uns das eben geholt. Dann hab ich den Vielsafttrank mit Ginnys Haaren getrunken und sie hat ihn mit meinem Haar getrunken." „Und dann waren eure Körper umgetauscht, richtig?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Genau, in der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Zabini schon einen genauen Plan ausgeklügelt. Ich sollte als Ginny zu Dean gehen und mit ihm schlafen, also nur wenn ich auch wollte und ich wollte. Währenddessen wollte Zabini mit Ginny als Draco, also mit mir schlafen. Das hat alles ja perfekt funktioniert bis … Apropos ihr habt ein geiles Passwort, wenigstens ist es euers jugendlich sexistisch, unsers ist voll die Überlegungsscheiße."

„Wie lautet euers denn?", fragte Harry seinen Begleiter. „Bell, book and candle."

„Hä, was meinen die denn damit?" „Das sind die Materialien mit denen man Satan den Menschen ausgetrieben hat. Dazu gehörten auch die sexsüchtigen." „Na wenn man das so sieht, ihr habt das perfekte Wort das zu euch passt. Ich persönlich glaube ja dass ihr seid so weil ihr meistens im Kindesalter von irgendeinem sexuell missbraucht und vergewaltigt werdet." Draco sah dem Interessierten von der Seite aus an. Harry sprach weiter: „Von mir ist eine große Phantasie ja auch das ich während des Sex von der Frau geschlagen werde und ich denke auch das kommt nur weil mich meine Familie früher immer geschlagen hat." „Och, du Armer.", sagte Draco mitfühlend, holte die Hand aus und schlug ihn fest auf dem Hintern. Harry schreckte auf und sagte zu ihn sarkastisch: „Hey, während des Sex von einer Frau geschlagen, habe ich gerade gesagt und nicht von einem Kerl der gerne eine wäre."

„Ja, ich hör ja schon auf. Soll ich die Geschichte nun noch zu Ende erzählen? Wenn ja müssten wir mal aber auch etwas langsamer gehen?" „Na, klar… du mir fällt gerade ein, wir könnten ja auch noch mal raus gehen zum schwarzen See und uns dort hinsetzen, was hältst du davon?"

„Ja, gerne. Ey, gar nicht mal so schlecht, du kannst dir sogar mal was Gutes ausdenken. Komm dann gehen wir dort lang das ist eine Abkürzung."

„0kay, aber was ist denn nun mit Dean geworden?"

„Ach so, ja. Es hat alles perfekt funktioniert bis… ich war gerade mit Dean mitten am rumvögeln, auf einmal, setzt die Wirkung des Vielsafttrank aus. Ich krieg total das Herz- klopfen und sag zu ihm so, Dean, geh mal kurz raus aus mir ich muss noch mal pissen.

Und er dann so gleich, nein warte lass mich erst noch mal abspritzen. Danach ich denn so, nein, nein, wenn Pisse und Sperma sich zu nahe kommen ist das ganz schlimm, und dann hatte ich auch schon keine Titten mehr und dann hat er zu mir gesagt, ach dann verschwind doch und wiederkommen brauchst du dann auch nicht mehr du kleines Miststück, und ich habe nur nach gedacht, Danke du Idiotenarsch, ich hab mich dann nur noch beeilt das ich mich angezogen kriege bevor mir wieder mein Penis wächst. Dann bin ich nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und wollte schon raus gehen aber da ist jemand durch das Porträt gekrochen und ich habe mich beeilt das derjenige mich nicht sieht, aber es war nur Ginny und ich habe gebettelt dass wir wieder unsere Sachen tauschen, aber sie hat mich nur high aussehend angeschaut und gesagt: Nein. Dann wollte ich losgehen aber sie hat dann gesagt: Da würde ich jetzt lieber nicht rausgehen, die anderen Griffindors stehen noch draußen vor der Tür. Die würden dich kalt machen wenn sie wüssten was du da gemacht hast. Also habe ich mich in die Ecke da hinten gesetzt, denn dahin schaut meist eh niemand hin wenn man hier rein geht. Tja und seit dem sitze ich dort." Sie beide standen jetzt vor der Tür. Harry sagte: „Nun geh schon, Ladies First."

„Ha, ha ist ja lustig, ich Lach mich halb tot.", sagte Draco und öffnete die Tür. Beide gingen raus. Als sie dabei waren die Stufen runter zu gehen sagte Harry auf einmal: „Warte mal, guck dort." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf drei Flaschen die neben den Stufen standen. Sie gingen näher ran. Draco sagte: „Das ist Feuerwhiskey und der ist sogar noch dreiviertel voll!" Er hob nun auch die zweite und die dritte Flasche auf. „Und die sind ja noch nicht einmal geöffnet! Wer hat euch süßen denn hier stehen lassen? , fragte Draco die Flaschen Die Flaschen in den Arm nehmend. „Wer weiß wer das da hingestellt hat und ob da noch irgendetwas anderes drin ist.", riet ihm Harry.

„Du. Ich habe heute einen Scheiß Tag gehabt denkst du, dass es mich jetzt noch großartig jucken würde mit was ich den morgen noch versaue? Denkst du dass?", fragte ihn Draco ungläubig ansehend. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Harry holte tief Luft und sagte: „Na, gut nimm schon mit. Aber lass mich dann auch mittrinken, 0kay?" „Danke, Harry!", säuselte Draco und gab ihn ein Küsschen auf die Wange, „so hier du kannst auch eine tragen." Sagte er zu Harry in strengen Ton. Er aber blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco sagte: „Nun komm beeil dich. Wir müssen wohl irgendwie immer zusammen laufen oder merkst du nicht mehr das wir den Tarnumhang um haben?"

„Ja, klar ich komm schon.", sagte Harry und ging los.

„Was du kommst schon? Ich habe eigentlich von dir nur erwartet das du erscheinst."

„Hä, was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Harry unwissend.

„Wenn du den nicht gerafft hast, na dann haste eben Pech."

„Ach so, na jetzt verstehe ich den auch. Na was bist du denn für ein iiihhh."

„Tja kann eben halt nicht jeder so zweideutig denken wie ich. Sag mal wo kamt ihr denn noch so spät her?", fragte Draco.

„Ron und ich hatten beide noch ein Gespräch bei McGonagall."

„Ja, wir auch. Wir hatten auch ein Gespräch mit Snape aber wir mussten einzeln mit ihm sprechen. Und nicht so spät abends." Harry nickte. Sie waren am See ankommen und setzten sich in der Hocke um dann den Tarnumhang als Sitzdecke auszubreiten. Als das dann getan war und sich hingesetzt hatten nahm jeder von ihnen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in die Hand. „So, wie machen wir das jetzt?", fragte Draco Harry.

„Also ich bin der Meinung, anstoßen und dann einfach runter mit dem Scheiß. Oder?"

„Jo. Runter mit dem Scheiß." Sie stoßen an und tranken. Draco hörte nach drei Schlucken auf und setzte die Flasche ab. Aber nicht so Harry. Er hielt die Flasche höher und leerte die ganze Flasche auf einmal. Draco Augen fielen beinahe raus. „Kumpel, was macht du da? Vorhin wolltest du die Flaschen noch gar nicht erst mitnehmen und jetzt…?" Harry wischte sich den Mund an seinem Pullover ab. „Du weißt doch… Nein weißt du nicht. Draco soll ich dir mal was sagen. Ich habe keine Meinung denn ich neige zur Verneinung und danach zur Verallgemeinerung, ist dir das klar?" Draco Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

„Was?!?", fragte Harry. Draco prustete los, Harry musste automatisch mitlachen.

„Weswegen lachst du?", fragte er Draco. Er versuchte zu antworten aber er konnte nur noch Lachen. „Gut ich hör auf", sagte Draco und holte tief Luft, „Ey das hat sich eben gerade so schwul angehört. Isch habe keine Meinun un neige sur Werneineung. Ey was ist dass denn für ein Mist!" Beide wurden still. Draco hob die Flasche und trank noch einen Schluck, dann stand er auf und kramte in der Tasche seines Jeansrocks herum. Harry legte sich auf den Rücken und sagte: „Du? Von hier unten siehst du wirklich wie ein Mädchen."

„Ach ehrlich? Hier, guck mal." Draco setzte sich wieder hin und hielt in der offenen Hand Harry etwas hin. Es sah aus wie eine Raupe. „Was ist das denn?", fragte Harry.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber so viel ich weiß sind dass australische Raupen. Die wurden getrocknet, ausgehöhlt und dann haben die noch eine Kräutermixtur in sie hinein gestopft. Die habe ich von Kriss geschenkt gekriegt. Er hat noch dutzende davon. Man muss sie Rauchen. Ich glaube davon hat Ginny auch ein paar gekriegt. Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?", fragte er seinen Saufkumpanen. „Natürlich immer."

„Na dann hol ihn raus. Oder wie willst du den Scheiß anzünden!"

Harry legte sich wieder auf den Rücken aber diesmal um besser an den Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche heran zu kommen. Als er ihn hatte gab er ihn Draco. Harry blieb auf dem Rücken liegen, Draco zündete die jointähnliche Droge an und legte sich denn auch auf den Rücken neben Harry. Er zog stark an der Raupe und gab sie dann Harry, der behielt sie noch in der Hand und wartete bis Draco etwas sagte. Er hustete und drehte sich dann auf die Seite zu Harry. „Und wie schmeckt es?"

„Probier doch selbst.", sagte er zu Harry. Dieser nahm ebenfalls einen starken Zug von der Raupe. Harry begann zu Husten und danach lachte er gleich los. „Was ist das denn für geiles Zeug? Das ist tausendmal besser als alles andere was ich kenne zusammen! Außerdem schmeckt das ein bisschen nach Waldbeeren.", sagte Harry und gab die Raupe wieder zurück zu Draco der auch noch einmal daran zog und sagte: „Schmeckt das nicht eher wie Kirschen." „Na dann eben halt nach Kirschen, du Perfektionist."

„Eigentlich sollte das ja beruhigen, aber ich glaube das bewirkt das Gegenteil.", er gab die Raupe zu Harry, der zog an ihr und sagte: „Soll ich dir mal was erzählen?", Draco nickte und bekam die Raupe von Harry wieder,

(ich protestiere, ich schreib doch jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit auf: Dann gab er die Raupe wieder zurück, bla, bla. Sie haben eben halt sich abgewechselt beim high werden. Das müsst ihr euch jetzt aber merken denn weiter aufschreiben werde ich es nicht. Einige von euch werden ja auch miterlebt haben wie so was abläuft also werden sie auch eine ganze Menge gelacht haben).

„Also ich habe ja gesagt das wir Mit McGonagall noch einmal gesprochen haben. Und was Ron alles erzählt, echt nur ausgedachten Scheiß! Ey, Frage 11 oder so. Da war die Frage dann, mit welchen berühmten Personen aus der Zaubererwelt hätten sie gerne geschlafen? Und er sagte, mit mir!"

„Ja na was ist denn so schlimm daran?"

„Du hast Recht das ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aber die b- Frage, die Antwort war total sexistisch."

„Wieso denn das? Wie hieß die Frage?"

„Nenne mir drei Sexaktivitäten die sie gerne mit ihm ausführen würden. Weißt du was er geantwortet hat?"

„Ne, sag an."

„Natürlich Sex, knutschen und Ponys reiten."

„Ey, der hat wirklich nur die Intelligenz meiner Unterhose."

„Sag mir mal woher ihr den Spruch habt, die alte Kröte hat den nämlich auch die ganze Zeit gesagt!"

„Na wir haben den von McGonagall, und wo die den herhat will ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen… Weswegen war denn die Antwort von ihm so skandalös? Sex knutschen und Ponyreiten…"

„Das ist es ja gerade, eben halt nicht Ponyreiten auf einem Bauernhof oder so. Ponys reiten."

„Hä? Raff ich irgendwie nicht, erklär mal."

„Das ist dasselbe als ob du sagen würdest: ich habe einen Vogel gevögelt. Verstehst jetzt?"

„Ja, ähh… nein, aber doch, ich weiß was du meinst… Na iiihhh, jetzt will ich das aber irgendwie nicht mehr wissen."

„Siehst du. Und denn ich glaub das war Frage 15 oder so. Wie oft hatten sie schon Sex?"

„Und was hat er dazu gesagt, spucke es aus."

„Ja jetzt beruhig dich endlich mal. Also er hatte schon siebenmal und dann hat er noch gesagt wo es ihm am besten gefallen hat. Ey, er hatte schon mal in der Schulvorratskammer unten bei den Hauselfen. Und dann fing er noch so von, mit der Banane. Aber er hat nicht mehr weiter erzählt McGonagall fand das zu eklig."

„Du wirst das wahrscheinlich nicht glauben…, aber weißt du auch mit wem er in der Kammer war?"

„Nein mit wem denn?"

„Millicent Bullstrode."

„Was!? Mit der Tonne?"

„Ja, aber weiß du auch was er wirklich mit der Banane getan hat?"

„Och ne hör auf ich will es gar nicht wissen."

„Millicent saß auf dem einen Stuhl den die Elfen benutzen um an de Regale zu kommen. Und Ron KAM und war total besoffen. Dann hat er sie nackig gemacht und sie hat natürlich dagegen protestiert, dann hat er die Banane genommen, abgeschält und ihr in den Mund gesteckt, damit sie leise ist. Tja… und dann hat er sich die Hose runter gezogen und in dem Raum war es ja dunkel, gab kein Licht dort drinnen. Dann hat er geflucht dass…"

„Er hat das Loch nicht gefunden, stimmt's?", sagte Harry und versuchte dabei sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Genau, er hat ihr den ganzen fetten Oberschenkel voll gewichst." Beide lachten noch eine ganze Weile darüber, zwischendurch machten sie immer wieder kleine Scherze über Ron und Millicent. Danach beruhigten sie sich, blieben einen Moment lang auf den Rücken liegen. Dann setzte sich Harry mit einem kleinen Rest der Raupe auf. Er sagte zu Draco, der verträumt in den Nachthimmel starrte: „Du, soll ich dir einen SHORT SHOT machen?"

„Vielleicht, wenn ich mal wüsste was du damit meinst?", fragte Malfoy und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Draco und Harry sahen sich an, Harry begann zu erklären:

„Also, SHORT SHOT; das ist… ich nehme den Rest von der Raupe verkehrt herum in den Mund, sodass das eigentliche Ende nach außen schaut. Dann musst du an dem, ich nenne es jetzt mal Zipfel ziehen, und ich verstärke diese Wirkung indem ich noch von hinten an der Raupe puste. Verstehst du wie das geht?", fragte er Draco lehrerhaft.

„Ja,… aber bist du dir sicher dass du mich nicht einfach nur knutschen willst?"

„Das muss ich mir so langsam wirklich mal überlegen ob ich das will. Aber jetzt nicht, trotzdem weiß ich dass ich das irgendwann machen werde." Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber heute noch nicht.", sagte Harry.

„Och das ist fies von dir. Wir sind gerade so schön high, obwohl wir uns noch perfekt artikulieren können."

„Tja so bin ich eben halt. Bist nun bereit für den SHORT SHOT?"

„Yeah, und wie!"

„Na dann…", Harry nahm die Raupe verkehrt herum in den Mund. Dracos und Harrys Lippen kamen sich immer näher. Draco zog an der Raupe und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Als ihre Gesichter sich wieder voneinander trennten, blieben sie so nahe dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Draco atmete tief ein und pustete danach Harry mit Rauch voll. Dieser der immer noch Blickkontakt mit Draco hielt, hatte die Raupe immer noch zwischen seinen Zähnen festgeklammert. Harry spuckte den letzten Rest der Raupe seitwärts aus, die grünen Augen auf den Blonden Jungen fixiert. Draco begann damit Harry auf die Wange zu küssen und danach machte er ein bisschen schüchtern weiter in dem er zart Harrys Mund berührte. Mit erwartungsvollen, verliebten Blick schaute er ihn an hoffte dass nun irgendetwas passieren würde. Harry neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah nun auf Dracos Lippen. „Bereit?", flüsterte Harry antörnend. Draco nickte. Sie begannen sich zu knutschen. Draco Hand verschwand unter Harry Pullover. Sie hörten auf sich zu küssen. Harry knöpfte die Bluse von Draco von oben nach unten auf. Als er beim letzten Knopf angekommen war, hielt er inne und sah ihn an. Draco streichelte sein Gesicht und fragte besorgt:

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht so?"

„Doch, es gefällt mir sehr, aber… Es ist das erste Mal für mich überhaupt das ich so etwas durchziehe."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Was meinst… ich verstehe schon. Willst du das erste Mal denn mit mir durchziehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf zögernd. „Ich will mit dir, aber…Komm mal her zu mir."

Draco rückte an die Seite von Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie legten sich auf den Rücken immer noch in den Armen liegend. Harry begann zu erzählen:

„Heute Morgen habe ich gedacht dass das ein ganz normaler Freitag an dieser Schule wird, Aber dann…", er wimmerte leise. Draco nahm ihn etwas fester in den Arm. Harry fasste wieder Atem und sprach mit verwirrter Stimme weiter:

„Erst haben wir in der sechsten Stunde Ausfall, dann haben Ron und ich so ein scheiß Sexgespräch bei dieser alten Schachtel McGonagall. Dann passiert da so einen Mist mit Ginny. Und du, du schleppst mich hier zum ficken hin, dann…"

„Ey; das mit dem See war deine Idee, klar?", sagte Draco ernst.

„Ja, ist doch schon gut, ich bin der Schuldige. Zufrieden?... Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, denkst du das kommt nur weil Kriss Sun hier in Hogsmeade ist?"

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Du müsstest mal mit feiern gehen. Dann wüsstest du das so was fast normal bei uns geworden ist, auch wenn Kriss Sun nicht da ist.", sagte Draco.

Harry wusste darauf nicht mehr zu sagen und sah nur noch in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Als Draco merkte dass Harry nicht mehr mit ihm sprach tat er dasselbige. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens sagte Harry auf einmal panisch: „Draco? Ich will es mit dir durchziehen."

Draco antwortete nicht. Harry sah aufgeregt zur Seite, stöhnte kurz auf und entspannte sich dann wieder. Draco schlief. Oder tat er nur so? Harry beobachtete wieder die Sternbilder. Draco öffnete ruckartig die Augen und rief in Absicht erschreckend: „Buh!!!" Harry zuckte zusammen und löste sich dabei aus der andauernden Umarmung. Draco begann schadenfreudig zu lachen. Harry boxte ihn in die Schulter so dass er sich von seinen Lachen erholte. Harry sah Draco versteinert an. Er fragte:

„Hast du mitgekriegt was ich dir eben gesagt hab?", Er antwortete:

„Ja natürlich. Aber noch vorhin hast du was geschwafelt das wir noch nicht so weit bist?"

„Doch, so weit sind wir jetzt."

/Harry legte sich auf Draco und begann ihn zu küssen. Draco erwiderte diesen Kuss und sie knutschten. Seine Hand verschwand wieder, aber diesmal in seiner Hose. Harry küsste nun Dracos Hals ab. In Dracos Augen quoll eine kleine Glücksträne auf. Er spürte nun wie sich etwas in Harry Jeans regte. Und er spürte auch, dass Harry IHN sehr erregte, etwas unter seinem Rock wollte frei sein. Er stöhnte. Harrys Küsse wurden immer heißer, wilder und ausgefallener. Draco durchstrich nun Harrys dunkle Haare. Harry richtete sich auf und zog sich den Pullover aus. Darunter trug er kein Hemd, das machte es für Draco um einiges einfacher. Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf und küsste seine Brust ab. Harry streichelte Dracos Rücken. Noch immer Harry küssend zog sich Draco die Satinbluse aus und versuchte den Gürtel von Harrys Jeans zu öffnen. Harry half ihm dabei. Danach legte Draco sich wieder auf den Rücken. Nun war Harry dran, er zog sich die Hose noch ein Stück hinunter und knöpfte den Rock von Draco auf. Er zog ihn Draco vollkommen aus, ebenso tat es Draco mit Harrys Boxershorts. Aus dem Ganzen hin und her hatte sich die vorherige Stellung wieder für die beiden gebildet. Harry konnte nicht anders, er stöhnte nun auch wie verrückt. Er legte sich auf den Rücken. Draco küsste ihn nun für einen kleinen Moment auf den Mund, dann liebkoste er ihm wieder seine Brust. Dann seinen Bauch. Er küsste IHN und nahm IHN danach in den Mund. Hoch, runter, hoch, runter, die ganze Zeit lang. Harrys Hände versuchten sich verzweifelt im Gras festzuklammern. Draco hörte kurz auf und küsste IHN ab. Harry der nun merklich einen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, stöhnte zu Draco hinunter: „Hah… hör nicht auf -ahhh… mach weiter!!"

Er griff ihn in die blonden Haare und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu IHM hinunter. Nach ca.30 min reinen Blowjob von Draco, und einigen weiteren Ermunterungen von Harry an Draco, weiterzumachen, nahm er IHN aus seinem Mund und schrie Harry keuchend und stöhnend an: „Wenn ich die Frau sein soll, musst du mich auch in den Arsch ficken!!!" Harry holte einen Moment lang Luft, beugte sich vor und gab Draco einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Nachdem ihre Münder sich wieder von einander trennten, legte sich Draco wohlwollend auf den Bauch. Harry streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken hinab. Als er an einer bestimmten Stelle angekommen war, küsste er ihn dort. Draco kicherte erregt. Harry rutschte nun wieder hoch und küsste Draco am Hals. Dieser klammerte sich stöhnend an Harrys ausgezogener Hose fest. Harry bemühte sich sehr Draco noch glücklicher zu machen, als er eh schon war. Harry wurde immer schneller und beide mussten lauter und lustvoller stöhnen. Nach einigen Minuten dieses zügellosen Sexes, war Harry außer Atem. Draco wurde leiser und sah mit schielenden Blick und offen stehenden Mund in die Leere hinein. Harrys Bewegungen wurden langsamer. Es wurde heller um sie, die Morgensonne war über den Mauern von Hogwarts aufgegangen. Jeden Moment würde das rege Wochenendtreiben in der Schule beginnen. Und sie würden erwischt werden! Harry sah aus der ferne wie eine Person die große Tür am Haupteingang öffnete. Er erkannte sie. Es war Loona. Harry kam langsam aus Draco raus und sagte ihm dass er leise sein sollte. Er stand leise auf und holte den ein paar Meter entfernten Tarnumhang. Nun da sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, mussten sie nur noch leise sein. Für Draco war es aber keine einfache Aufgabe, denn er war immer noch außer Puste und holte tief Luft. Sein Oberkörper wippte unregelmäßig auf uns ab. Harry schmunzelte und streichelte seinen Arm.

Sie hörten den Kies auf dem Weg knirschen. Loona hüpfte mit grinsender Miene an ihnen vorbei.

/Wo will sie hin?/ Loona blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Harry wisperte zärtlich in Dracos Ohr: „Sie kann uns nicht sehen, keine Angst." Draco machte eine Kopfbewegung, Harry erschrak. Sein Pullover lag noch bei der alten Eiche. Loona rannte an den beiden unsichtbaren vorbei, hob das Kleidungsstück auf und musterte es. /sie weiß das er von mir ist/, dachte Harry. Loona sah sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen, dachte sie. Sie hielt den Pullover näher an ihr Gesicht und roch schüchtern an ihm. Es war nicht unangenehm für Loona. Sie beugte ihren Kopf nach unten und versank mit geschlossenen Augen in dem dunklen Stückchen Stoff. Draco schüttelte unter dem Tarnumhang entsetzt den Kopf.

Der Kies begann wieder zu knirschen, diesmal aber kamen die Geräusche von dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Loona wurde panisch und sprang mit Leichtigkeit hinter die Hagebuttenbüsche am See.

Harry, Draco und Loona hatten sich zwar nicht abgesprochen, aber sie rissen alle drei die Augen gleichzeitig auf. Sie konnten nicht glauben wer da gerade an ihnen vorbei läuft. Jeder von ihnen kannte ihn aus der zweiten bzw. ersten Klasse. Als er an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, sprang Loona hinter den Büschen hervor und lief mit Harrys Pullover in Richtung Hagrid's Hütte.

/Was will sie denn bei Hagrid…? Hoffentlich ist es nicht das was ich mir gerade denke…/

„Harry?", Draco hatte sich zu Harry umgedreht und umfasste seine Hüfte.

„Mir ist vollkommen egal was da eben gerade los war. Aber ich denke das ist besser wenn wir erstmal ins Bett und 'ne Runde pennen."

Harry nickte und sagte:

„Hast Recht, aber… du hast nur Frauenklamotten und ich hab kein Oberteil mehr."

„Ich habe ja noch die Jacke von Dean… Die anderen werden bestimmt schon alle in der Großen Halle sein und frühstücken, oder?"

Harry nickte, überlegte kurz und meinte:„Du? Was hältst du davon? Du nimmst meine Jeans und Deans Jacke, und dann gehst du ganz normal zu deinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Während ich…",

Harry musste kurz lachen,

„Während ich nur mit Boxershorts, Rock, rosa Bluse und Tarnumhang in meinen Raum gehe."

„Willst du das wirklich so machen?", fragte Draco ungläubig. Harry sah ihn an.

„Bleibt uns denn noch was anderes übrig."

„Nee… nein.", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

Harry sah sich einmal um, bevor sie beide dann, mit den Sachen hinter den Hagebuttebüschen verschwanden, um sich anzuziehen. Harry verschwand schnell unter dem Tarnumhang. Draco brauchte aber einige Minuten mehr um sie anzuziehen. Harry beobachtete ihn besessen. Zum Glück konnte Draco seine giftgrünen, erotisierenden Augen nicht mehr sehen, er hatte sich nämlich endlich von dem ``Grassport´´ erholt und atmete normal ein.

Als Draco angezogen war, sah er an die dunkle Mauer, wo Harry eigentlich hätte stehen sollen. Er hatte vorhin nicht gemerkt dass Harry unter den Umhang geschlüpft ist. Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte: „Harry, lass den Mist. Ich weiß das du noch hier bist."

Harry schluckte und zog sich den Tarnumhang in einem Ruck aus. Draco erschrak und wollte etwas sagen, aber dazu kam er nicht. Harry hatte ihn an eine andere Mauer gedrückt und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Draco versuchte sich zu wehren. Als er dann Harrys Hand zärtlich an seinem Rücken spürte, gab er nach. Er schloss die Augen und nun knutschten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Als Harrys Hand in den Bund seiner Hose greifen wollte drückte ihn Draco zurück, küsste ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Hey, lass uns dass auf ein anderes mal verschieben. Ich bin einfach zu fertig."

Draco zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück und lehnte sich an die Mauer. Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang traurig an. Dann musste er grinsen. Draco lachte mit und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er schob seine Hand hinter Harrys Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu ihm hinüber, sie knutschten wieder. Diesmal mindestens 5Min lang. Sie hörten nun wieder den Kies knirschen. Der Kuss löste sich, Harry zog sich den Tarnumhang über.

Draco schob ihn wieder hoch und gab ihm ein Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Er richtete seine Jacke ordentlich und verschwand dann. Harry blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen um abzuwarten wer den Kies zum knirschen bringt. Und er war wieder erstaunt, der Mann den er aus der zweiten noch kannte lief nun ebenfalls, so wie Loona, mit grinsender Miene, zu Hagrid. Harry hielt einen Augenblick inne und verschwand dann auch im Schloss.

„Sorry, habe noch keine Überschrift dafür…" 

Als Harry vorsichtig die Tür zum Eingangsbereich öffnete, bemerkte er lautes Gerede in der großen Halle. Langsam durchschritt er den Torbogen. Die Schüler der unterschiedlichen Häuser saßen wild durcheinander an den vier großen Tischen. Er schaute in die Große Halle hinein, sah aber niemanden aus seiner Klassenstufe und auch niemanden aus den höheren Klassen. /Sind etwa alle nicht da weil die ins Dorf dürfen? Das kann doch gar nicht sein das alle nicht da sind. Ey, warum stehe ich überhaupt noch hierum? Ich wollte mich doch eigentlich anziehen gehen. Außerdem,… wo sind die ganzen Lehrer hin...? /

Harry ging aus der Großen Halle und merkte so langsam was vor sich ging. Er blieb mitten auf der Empfangstreppe stehen und guckte sich um. Mr. Filch putzte mit glasigen Augen einen alten Spiegel, der so aussah als ob er das letzte Mal vor sechzig Jahren gesäubert wurde.

Harry gähnte mit offenen Mund drehte sich nach oben zur Treppe um. Er dachte unterbewusst schon daran gleich von irgendetwas überrascht zu werden. Zögernd schritt er die steinerne Treppe hinauf. Mit dem Kopf voran sah sich um. Die Bilder schliefen. Die Spinnen in den oberen Ecken webten ihre Netzte. Der fastkopflose Nick schwebte einsam den Flur entlang.

/Noch nichts Außergewöhnliches…/, dachte sich Harry. Er ging weiter in Richtung Griffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf den Weg dorthin musste er durch den Raum mit den Treppen, die ihre Richtung wechselten. Als er auf die ersten Stufen trat, sah er sich in dem gewaltigen Zwischenraum um. Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie danach wieder, um sicherzugehen das er nicht träume. Er öffnete sie…

/Was soll DAS bitte schön? Letztes Jahr war Hogwarts größte Sorge, dass der dunkle Lord irgendwo herumkriechen könnte, und jetzt das?!? Ich versteh die Leute nicht mehr…/

In der untersten Etage, wo die alten unbrauchbaren Zaubertrankkessel aufbewahrt waren, standen nun Unmengen von leeren Rotwein-, Butterbier- und Feuerwhiskeyflaschen. Die Mitte des Raumes war Schlafplatz für einige, mindestens 8, Personen. Harry konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, deshalb ging ein Stück auf sie zu. Ihm stockte der Atem. Einer unter ihnen war der vampirähnliche Snape, es sah so aus als ob er sich mit Lippenstift angemalt hätte. Trelawney, die genauso verrückt aussah wie normalerweise, in ihrer Hand hielt sie fest eine Flasche mit klarem Getränk. Wahrscheinlich Wermutschnaps. McGonagall lag still auf dem Rücken mit Vector, in ihren Armen, eingeschlungen.

Weiter hinten lagen noch mehr Personen die Harry aber nur vom Sehen her kannte.

/Es sind Stammgäste aus _den drei Besen_ und dem _Eberkopf_. Die beiden Lokale, so denken die doch, sind verfeindet. Aber war nicht ganz so/,

dachte Harry und guckte sich an den Menschenhaufen fest/ Was hatte mir Wood denn damals in der dritten darüber erzählt…?/

die Stimme von Wood kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er hörte ihn auf einer Party ihm Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Tisch stehend erzählen.

/Vor vielen Jahren, hatten zwei Brüder _die drei Besen_ eröffnet. Nach ein paar Monaten lief der Pub so gut dass sie Personal einstellen konnten, damit fing der eine an den anderen zu beschuldigen, das er nicht richtig arbeite. Weil die beiden Brüder keinen Streit mochten und der Laden schon genug Geld hatte, kaufte der Jüngere einen zweiten Laden am Ende des Dorfes. Den _Eberkopf._ Der Jüngere war viel vernünftiger als der Ältere, so kam dann dazu, das eines Tages der Ältere eine riesige Feier schmiss. Aber er lud seinen Bruder aber nicht ein. Nun war er natürlich misslaunig und eifersüchtig. Dazu kam noch dass der Jüngere unter schweren Geldnöten lebte. Die Kundschaft blieb ihm aus, denn es war den Kunden zu dreckig an den Tischen. Also zahlten sie nichts. Putzen konnte er trotzdem nicht, er hatte kein Geld für Reiniger. So kommt es das er heute immer noch in seinem Pub hinter der Theke steht und hofft es würde neue Kundschaft kommen. Ende…/

Er erinnerte sich wie er Wood selbst damals fragt,

/Und was ist aus dem älteren Bruder geworden?/

/Aus dem Älteren willst du wissen? Nun Ja… Das Ende von ihm geht ganz klassisch aus. Er findet eine Freundin, sie heirateten. Sie wurde schwanger und dann zogen sie von den einen auf den anderen Tag raus auf das Land. Die Schwester seiner Frau, namens Rosmerta, hat den Laden damals übernommen. Sie hat einfach schrecklich geführt. Seitdem die Schüler aber ins Dorf dürfen, läuft der Laden wie perfekt. Ich hab gehört dass sie die oberen Räume oft an Nutten oder Stricher vermietet./

Harry dachte noch einmal über die Geschichte nach, die er nun nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken streichen konnte. Er spürte wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Er blickte starr zu einen Gemälde hinüber. Sein Magen knurrte. Harry stieß auf. Er hielt verzweifelt die Luft an, aber es half nicht. Er rannte quer durch den Raum zu den alten Zaubertrankkesseln, riss sich während des Laufens den Tarnumhang herunter und übergab sich danach in einen der Kessel. Er spürte nur noch unsanft auf die kalten Fliesen fiel. / Oh, nein was passiert hier bitteschön mit mir?/ Er sah sich um, konnte aber nur noch die verschwommenen Umrisse des Menschenhaufens sehen. /Sie dürfen meinen Umhang nicht finden…/, dachte Harry verzweifelt mit den Gedanken daran dass ihn irgendjemand finden würde. Er nahm sich noch einmal zusammen und schleppte sich zu der Treppe. Harry versteckte seinen Tarnumhang unter der Treppe und kroch wieder zu dem Kessel in den er sich ebengrade übergeben hatte. Er fühlte wie sein Körper immer weniger Kraft hatte. Schließlich schloss er seine Augen und schlief, mit dem Kopf an den Kotzkessel angelehnt, ein.

"Leider auch noch keine Überschrift...."

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Alles war verschwommen. In seinem Gesicht tastete er nach seiner Brille. Er hatte sie aber nicht auf./Scheiße… wo bin ich?/ Langsam tastete er die kleine Nachtkommode ab die neben seinem Bett lag. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel. Diese Tatsache überraschte ihn nicht. Der Griffindor sah sich die umliegenden Betten an und bemerkte nun langsam was hier so anders war. Jedes einzelne Bett wurde von jemanden besetzt. Und es gab noch eine Tatsache die ihn sehr aus der Fassung brachte. Er sah hier nur Erwachsene und Lehrer. /Scheiße du,ey...ich glaube es ja nicht... wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?!?/ Harry lehnte seinen Kopf so zur Seite das seine Halswirbel knackten. /Ah... schmerzen!!, Schmerz.... wo ist eigentlich die Pommes hin?? das Ding wuselt doch sonst hier immer herum?/ Harry sah sich nun etwas genauer um. Neben ihm links lag Professor Trelawney.. Sie schnarchte. Rechts neben ihm befand sich Professor McGonagall. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch himbeerfarben. Harry bemerkte schon wieder etwas was ihm nicht so bekannt war. Es muss mitten am Tag sein und dann sind die Vorhänge immer noch zugezogen?

Und außerdem... wo war die Pommes? Harrys Augen brannten ihm. Er kniff sie zusammen um sie danach wieder zu öffnen. Seine Schultern und sein Hals schmerzten im ebenfalls immer noch sehr... Dann hatte er endlich Mut gefasst und rief in Richtung Büro von Pommes:" Madam Pomfrey??

Sind sie da??" Keine Antwort. „Madam Pomfrey??" Immer noch keine Antwort. Der Grünäugige zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und schob sich dann die Bettdecke herunter. Seine unbekleideten Füße berührten den kalten gefliesten Boden. Harrys erschreckte sich kurz gewöhnte sich aber an die Kälte. Er schob sich die Brille noch einmal zurück und stand dann schwermütig auf. Er gähnte und dachte an gar nichts... absolut nichts... Dann fand er endlich einen Gedanken. Was bei Merlins Bart hatte er da bitteschön an?!? Der Griffindor trug einen dünnen Stückchen Stoff über seinem Oberkörper, der ihm hinten im Nacken zugebunden war. Nun merkte er auch, das er keine Unterwäsche mehr an hatte!! Und dieses Stückchen Stoff das normalerweise die kranken Muggle an hatten, war rückenfrei !!! Harry sah sich um, um sicherzugehen das keiner der Bettlägerigen aufgewacht war. Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder. /... sch..ße ... was hab ich den gemacht?!?... Was hat Draco überhaupt gemacht? ... oh. Gott !!! ich hab mit Draco gefickt!!/

Er öffnete vor Staunen seinen Mund. Harry keuchte und griff sich ruckartig an die Stirn. Sie tat ihm wieder weh, das tat seit langen nicht mehr... Der Schmerz verebbte schnell. Ein leichtes Drücken blieb ihm dennoch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein Quietschen war an der Eingangstür zu hören und der Türgriff bog sich nach unten. Schnell huschte er wieder barfuß in sein Krankenbett zurück. Als der Türgriff sich hinunterdrückte zog er sich eilig die Decke über den Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Die Tür öffnete sich. Herein kam ein großer, bulliger Mann dessen dichter, lockiger Bart bis zu seinem Hosenbund reichte. Es war der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. Harry erhaschte noch einen flüchtigen Blick von seinem Maulwurfsmantel, bevor er sich dem Raum zu wandte. Rubeus holte tief Luft und murrte etwas unverständliches... Jetzt endlich erkannte auch Harry wer in dem Krankenflügel gekommen war. „Hagrid??" Der Halbriese drehte sich zu ihm um und schmunzelte. „Was mach's n du hier, he??" Harry der zurück gelächelt hatte, blickte nun unwissend auf seine Bettdecke. „Was'n nu, Harry??" /Mist, was soll ich ihm jetzt antworten. Ahrghh....! Die Wahrweit kann es aber nicht sein. So viel stand fest, aber sag ich ihm denn jetzt,... was macht er eigentlich hier wenn er mich nicht besuchen wollte?? ... Naja, ich kann ja mal einen auf Amnesie machen.../ „Hagrid.", Harry blickte zu ihm auf, „Ich weiß selber nicht was ich mache,... was machst du hier denn eigentlich??" Nun war es Hagrid der nervös nach unten blickte. Langsam sagte er : „Ehm... ich wollte Madam Pomfrey gerade \hust, hust\ mal weg'n bissl Hustetropfe fragen, bin grad nich so uff'm Damm...\schnief, naserümpf\" Harry entgegnete: „Achso... /und was war vorhin mit Loona und hahh... oh, mein Gott,...Professor Lockhardt!/" Harry griff sich an die Stirn. /Warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?!?/ ..."Hagrid, ich möchte mal das du mir zwei Fragen beantwortest. Erstens, warum bin ICH hier? Und zweitens..." Harry kam gar nicht dazu. „ Du bist zusammen mit'n anderen Deppen hier, unter den Treppen gefunden worden. Und mehr kann ick ndir dasu uch nich sagen...,"gluckste er herum. Zwischen ihnen herrschte einige Minuten lang eine Stille Gesprächspause. Ein leichtes Husten von Trelawney unterbrach die Stille. Harry setzte sich ein bisschen auf und sagte dann schließlich: „Warum ist Professor Lockhardt wieder hier??" Diesmal antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Also, nein, hör mir mal zu,das is nich so wie de denkst. Das war,... watt denkst du eigentlich??"

/Ich? Der hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle,..hmm.../ „Nun ja, ich denke bis jetzt gar nichts von dir /gar nichts, außer das du eine fette, sodomistische Mistgeburt bist, die arghhh ,,,nein, das denke ich jetzt nicht weiter,.../"erzähl doch einfach mal, ich hör dir zu, Hagrid." „Jooh... du haddest recht g'habt, das war im Grunde genommen Lockhardt. Aber, ich weiß nicht ob du das schon im Tagespropheten gelesen hast, die haben ne neue Methode erfunden wie die Gedächtnisschwund heilen können, und Lockhardt ist einer der ersten Testpersonen. Für dem war nämlich heute der siebte Tag an dem er an der Schule hier war. Das war nämlich der Samstag morgen an dem er hier an der Schule ankam. Jah...das war sein siebter Tag hier,.hmm... joahr, für ihn ist alles wie vor seinem Absturz den DU ja glügglicher weise ihm zugefügt hast." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schmunzelte wieder in seinen struppigen Bart hinein. Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte nach einer kurzen Überlegung: „Er hat dich vor Schulbeginn besucht??" „Besucht? Nein, das hat er nich... wieso kommst du darauf??" „Ach ne ist schon egal..." Hagrid nickte./Danke Hagrid, jetzt weiß ich aber bescheit(!!).. Wo ist dieser Blonde egoistische Dreckskerl dann hin??.../ Wider war stille eingetreten. Sie würde je durchbrochen durch ein paar klappernden Frauenschuhe. Endlich einer endlosen Zeit trat nun auch Madam Pomfrey n das Krankenzimmer. Als sie Hagrid erblickte fiel ihre Kinnlade herunter. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. Das Tablett das sie in den Händen hielt war schon längst auf dem Boden. Die Tabletten kullerten auf dem Boden herum bis sie endlich einen Platz gefunden hatten. Stotternd begann Madam Pomfrey, mit den Augen starr zu Hagrid, zu sagen: „Mm...Mr. Pott-potter, sie können .ehmm... zu ihrem Gemeinschaftraum gehen, sie sind ent-entlassen." Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Ich hab aber nur son olles Laken um!" „Hier!" Sie holte ihren Zaubestab heraus und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Nun stehen sie schon auf Mr. Potter!" Harry tat was ihm befohlen war und stieg aus dem Bett. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes hatte Harry eine einfache Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt an. Dazu trug er braune Turnschuhe, aber die Socken hatte sie vergessen. „!! Nun gehen sie endlich!!", forderte die Krankenschwester ih auf. Harry sah nun zu Hagrid, der mühselig aufgestanden war um das Tablett wieder aufzuheben. Er konnte da so einen Schimmer in Hagrids Augen entdecken den er so, das letzte mal bei Madamé Maxime gesehen hatten. /Ey jetzt denk nicht die sind auch noch son paar/, fragte Harry sich selbst. Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachenken was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Harry stand vom Bett auf, rückte sich die Brille gerade und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang. „Harry, hör ma zu, du muss' später wenn de wieder fit bist, ma zu meener Hüdde hinkommen. Muss dir ma was zeigen...ok so??" Harry nickte, verstand aber trotzdem nicht warum... Er wollte, für seine Maßstäbe, seine Gedanken nicht an so etwas Unwichtigem verschwenden. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, die Tatsache das er mit Draco Malfoy, ich wiederhole Draco Malfoy geschlafen hatte!! Was würde nun passieren?? Was wäre wenn sie doch jemand beobachtet hätte und sie es nicht gemerkt hatten, weil so mit dem Alk drauf waren?? Was war das eigentlich für eine Droge die Harry und Draco sich genehmigt hatten? Wieso hatte Madam Pomfrey so komisch auf Hagrid reagiert?? Das waren die Fragen die sich Harry grübelnd stellte. „Harry!?!" ... Harry!?!.. Er schreckte auf, fragte verwundert: „Wie, wer, wo, was, wie bitte??" „Mr Potter, nun verschwinden sie endlich!", befahl Madam Pomfrey, den Blick drängeld auf Hagrid gerichtet. Er drehte Harry seinen Rücken zu, er wusste aber das er Madam Pomfrey auch entgegen lächelte. Harry, der nun endlich wieder bei klaren Gedanken war ging aus der Tür heraus. Er konnte noch hören wie die Krankenschwester im hohen, klaren Ton Hagrids Namen ausrief. Dann schloss er die Tür. Er verzog seine Augenbrauen angewidert, denn nun hörte er auch noch wie Hagrid ein Brummen von ich lies...(an dieser Stelle schreibe ich jetzt nicht weiter denn für diesen slash fehlen mir einfach die ideen und die Vorstellungskraft...sorry)...Der Griffindor ging nun den Gang entlang zu den Treppen. Er begrüßte einige von den Personen in den Gemälden und Portraits die er schon aus der Vergangenheit kannte. Auf einmal hörte er Schritte hinter. Schnelle Schritte, die eines Herrenschuhes. Harry drehte sich um und sah schon nur noch den Umhang des Mannes der ihn schon längst umarmte....

Harry verkrampfte sich. /Wer umarmte ihm da bitteschön gerade?!/, fragte er sich als erstes. Seine Gedanken wurden aber unterbrochen als ihn eine Hand zärtlich den Rücken hinab und wieder hinauf streichelte. Dazu kam noch dieser atemberaubende Duft den der Griffendor vorher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Es roch nach einem Duft, den niemand hätte beschreiben können, so vollkommen war er für Harry, dennoch betäubte ihm dieser wie ein Insekten-Schutzmittel. Mit dieser süßen Milde mit der er über dem Rücken gestreichelt wurde schloss er seine Augen. /arrgghh.. verdammt nochmal, wer ist das hier in meinen Armen...? ich sollte mich währen, oder?/fragte er sein Unterbewusstsein/nein,...ich genieße es solange ich kann und darf...ohh.../ Harry seufzte innerlich auf, als nun auch die Zweite Hand seines Gegenübers ihn an seinem linken Arm festhielt. Harry der mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war erwiderte schließlich diese liebevolle Umarmung die nun schon mindestens 4 Minuten andauerte./wenn Parky das hier nur sehen würde, der würde sich eins in Fäustchen lachen... Vorher immer prahlen das man alles kann, und dann nichts dahinter haben... naja,wenn du mich jetzt hier sehen würdest, Parky,.../ /Ja?was würde Parky wohl denken?/meldete sich das Engelchen in Harrys Kopf/ meinst du nicht das du hier gerade Parky hintergehst, und das mit einem Fremden dessen Namen du wahrscheinlich auch noch kennst?.../nun müsste das Teufelchen dran sein../Lasse dich einfach hineinfallen! Spürst du nicht das es sich richtig anfühlt, wie dieser Mann dich in die Arme nimmt? Auch wenn es ein Mann ist, spürst du nicht auf welche weiße er dich umarmt?/ Aber du kennst ihn nicht! Es könnte sonst was für ein daher gelaufener Unnütz sein dem du egal bist.../aber er umarmt dich so sanft, das du dich so wohl geborgen fühlst / aber du weißt nicht wer es ist!/, verteidigte sich eisern das eigentlich meist schwache Engelchen und es gewann nach weiteren Sekunde, für Harry zählten sie schon wie Minuten,gewann... Die sanfte Hand das Mannes der ihn umarmte begann nun wieder Harrys Rücken zu streicheln...dieses leichte ziepen unterhalb seines Bauchnabels machte sich wieder bemerkbar, und dieses Gefühl wanderte immer tiefer und tiefer in seinen Körper hinab. vergessen waren die Worte seines geistlichen Engels...doch nun machte sich auch das Teufelchen Sorgen/willst du nicht wissen wer dich so antörnt das du ihn auf der Stelle vögeln könntest?/ Nun war es Harry genug mit diesem ewigen hin und her. Der Griffindor öffnete seine Augen. Jetzt musste er auch noch mitbekommen das er den Flur gar nicht verlassen hatte und er hörte auch fern in den Räumen eine Schulglocke läuten...Der Unterricht müsste gerade begonnen haben... Ihm war schon seit langen egal wer schon alles an ihnen vorbei gegangen sein mochte.... Er wollte endlich wissen wer seine Umarmung war! Harry zog seine Hände von den Schultern des Mannes um ihn ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Dieser jedoch hielt ihn immer noch fest, und nun auch fester in seinen Armen. Harry versuchte es noch mal. Ließ aber dann bleiben. Er hatte durch den Stress der letzten beiden Tage aber keine Kraft mehr. Die Drogen saßen ihm noch in den Knochen. Zunehmend wurde er gelöster von sich selbst, beerrscht von der fremden(?), mit nicht allen Stoppeln ab rasierten Wange, die sich zart an seinem nackten Hals schmiegte. Der warme Atem des Mannes hauchte er über den Nacken des Griffindors. Seine Sinne schwebten schon im siebten Himmel als sie noch höher stiegen. Harry ließ die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem wurde schneller. Das Gefühl unter seinem Bauch stärker. Sein Körper wurde immer gelöster. Der Mann fuhr mit seinen Lippen , hinauf an Harrys Ohr und küsste ihn zaghaft hinter seinem Ohrläppchen. Ihre Brustkörbe bewegten sich im selbem Takt auf und hinunter. Der Griffindor, der seine Arme um den Nacken des Mannes gelegt hatte, spielt mit einer Strähne seines Haares. Harrys Herz schlug immer schneller. Man konnte es fast schon klopfen hören, so laut schien es ihm. Die Schläfen der beiden berührten sich. Die Hände des Mannes legten sich um die Harrys Becken. Seine, klammerten sich an die Schulter Blätter des Mannes. Wieder streichelte dieser des Grifindors Rücken hinauf, blieb dann aber mit der Linken Hand an Harrys Nacken. Er tastete vorsichtig über den Haaransatz, unter dessem er ihm gerade geküsst hatte. Harry zog sich unbewusst noch enger in die Umarmung. Seine Finger krallten sich immer tiefer in die muskulösen Schultern des Mannes. Klammernd hielt dieser seine Hand um Harrys Hüfte, die Umarmung wurde noch enger. Harry ließ ein keuchendes Seufzen los. Das wurde schon beunahe zu viel für den Mann, er fühlte mit seinen Lippen an dem Hals des Griffindors entlang. Harry war es nun eindeutig zu viel. Ee blinzelte einmal kurz, schloss danach aber wieder sofort seine Augen. Er nahm seine Hand und streichelte liebevoll durch dessen schütteres Haar, und hielt sich dann daran fest. Er versuchte den Schopf des Mannes zurück zuschieben. Denn er wusste ja immer noch nicht wer solche Gefühle bei ihm erregte. Dieser zog ihn wieder zu einer normalen Umarmung hin. Leise röchelte der Mann in Harrys Ohr das er eben bereits so verführerisch geküsst hatte: „Wirst du deine Augen... weiterhin geschlossen ...lassen?",sagte er außer Atem nur von diesen leichten Berührung Harrys in seinem Haar. Der Griffindor ließ nur ein Keuchen frei, zu mehr war er nicht fähig.... Der Mann ließ Harry los. Seine Arme ließ er enttäuscht zu Boden sinken. Aber das brauchte er nicht sein. Der Mann kam einen Schritt auf den Nichts sehenden zu. Machte aber keine Anstalten ihn zu küssen. Stattdessen nahm er seine Hand und griff mit den Fingern in seine. Der Griffindor streckte seine Lippen suchend in die Luft, aber ohne Erfolg. Er küsste ihn einfach nicht. Als nächstes hörte man wie der Mann einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche zog. Er ließ seine Hand los und öffnete sie ein bisschen. Langsam ließ er den Bund in Harrys Hand sinken. Ohne ihn weiter an zu fassen flüsterte er ihm in sein Ohr: „Das ist der Schlüssel zu meinen Räumen,... lass uns dort die heute Abend die Unendlichkeit feiern...?!..Harry, was hältst du davon?" Der Griffindor schluckte und ließ seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken fallen. Er schmunzelte einfach nur in die Leere seiner Augenlider hinein. „Ich würde mich freuen...also... ich freue mich,...! " „Wirst du mich dann besuchen kommen?" Harry schmunzelte noch weiter. „Auf jeden Fall, mein hun (englisch ausgespr.)!"... „In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann,mein braver Löwe" , sagte der Mann und verschwanf. Als Harry seine Augen öffnete stand er allein auf den Gang und wurde komisch von einigen Portraits angeguckt. Er ging seinen Gang weiter Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum,...

Harry Sinne gingen mit ihm durch als er sich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Wer war dieser Mann? Warum hatte er ihm gesagt das er seine Augen geschlossen halten sollte? Warum hatte Harry in letzter Zeit dieses Ziehen im Bauch was nichts mit seiner Gesundheit zu tun hatte, in letzter Zeit zu so vielen verschiedenen Menschen gehabt? Vor allen Dingen zu so vielen verschieden MÄNNlichen Personen? Wieso hatte sich während er überlegte dieses flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen breit gemacht? Was war nur mit diesem Griffindor los? Wer war nun auf einmal dieser Junge der ihn ihm steckte? Was hatte dieser Schlüssel damit zu tun? Moment mal, der Schlüssel? Harry blieb vor einem der vielen Türbogen Hogwarts stehe und zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Was sollte er denn mit ihm aufschließen? War es ein Schlüssel von Hogwarts? Für welche Tür war er bestimmt? Und wohin wollte er eigentlich gerade gehen? Er war im fünften Stock angekommen, wo er eigentlich gar nicht hin wollte. Verdammt nochmal was war mit ihm los? Auf einmal fiel ihm wieder sein Tarnumhang ein den er unter der Treppe versteckt hatte bevor er zusammengeklappt war. Mit einem Eiltempo lief er den Flur entlang hinunter in die erste Etage. Ängstlich sah er unter die Treppe! "jaah!", jubelte er flüsternd sich selbst zu. Er nahm den Umhang, faltete ihn zusammen und steckte ihn sich in seine Hosentasche. Als er die wenigen Stufen in den zweiten Stock hinauf kam ihm sogar schon ein bekanntes, vertrotteltes Gesicht entgegen. "Hallo Harry!? Wo warst du denn gestern und heute?" "Ähmm, hallöchen Neville. ehmm ...ich-ich war, ehmm nun ja...Neville?!!?", Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Was machte da Neville bitteschön. Er hatte aus einer Umhängetasche eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey geholt und trank nun einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihr. Zufrieden nahm er die Flasche wieder von seinem Mund und wischte sich mit seinem Hemdärmel das Gesicht ab. Fragend sah Harry ihn nun an: "Neville?" "Ja Harry?" "Wa -Was..." "Das?", er hielt die Flasche empor und trank danach noch einen weiteren mächtigen Schluck aus der Glasflasche. /Drehen hier jetzt etwa alle durch???/ Harry bekam nun wieder ein Brummen in seinem Schädel. Er war einfach noch zu müde von dem Wochenende. Neville packte nun endlich die Feuerwhiskeyflasche in seine Tasche zurück. Harry schaute ihm zu und sah wie noch mehrere Glasflaschen aus seiner Tasche hervorlugten. Neville hustete einmal kurz laut auf als er die Tasche aufhob und sie sich über die Schulter warf. „Harry!, du kommst mit", sagte er, packte ihn an der Schulter und lief an ihm vorbei. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie er wollte. Als sein Hauskammerad schon fast an der Tür war rannte er ihm nach. „Neville, warte! Was ist los?" Dieser sah ihn nur missbilligent an und dann lachte er aufeinmal los. „hha.... Harry, komm einfach mit, ich erklär's dir während wir gehen, okay?" „Neville ich bin müde. Ich will mich jetzt eigentlich hinlegen und..." „Harry, du kommst mit!" „Nein, schrie er schon fast dem Jungen entgegen. Neville war zu ihm zurückgelaufen und hatte sich hinter ihm gestellt um ihn etwas anzuschieben damit er endlich losging. Mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht drehte er sich zu ihm um. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an. „Och bitte... „ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Harry, bitte", sagte er und an seiner Stimme konnte man erkennen das er das ernst meinte. „Neville, wo willst du denn überhaupt mit mir hin?" Neville sah ihn einen Moment lang an und dann musste er schmunzeln: „Harry las das mal meine Sorge sein, aber es ist wichtig...also kommst du nun?" Harry der nicht mehr wusste wie er sich von Neville losreißen konnte nickte. „wuijjj...", jubelte Neville los und klopfte dabei Harry unsanft auf die Schulter. Neville sah das, dass Harry schon noch mehr verwirrte. Daher verkrampfte er sein Gesicht ein wenig und versuchte nicht zu grinsen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf ein bisschen, lachte einmal kurz und nickte dann leicht genervt und etwas böse auf ihm. „Jah", flüsterte er , mit Ärger in seiner Stimme, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Neville. Dieser fasste ihn wieder an der Schulter, diesmal reagierte Harry darauf. Mit einem bösen Gesichtsausdruck folgte er ihm hinaus durch die große Halle und auf den Schulhof. Er blickte sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Neville der immer schnellere Schritte machte drehte sich noch einmal um, sah zur Tür und dann zu Harry der nun gänzlich verärgert auf den Boden sah. Neville ging hinauf auf den Rasen. Harry sah wieder auf um danach gleich wieder nach unten zu gucken. Seine Schuhe müssten mal wieder geputzt werden, aber das war jetzt nebensächlich. Sie gingen zu einer Bank die in einer Ecke des Schulgeländes stand. Harry sah auf, als sie beide den Rasen wieder verlassen hatten und nun auf der abgelaufenen Stelle vor der Sitzbank standen. Da erkannte Harry schon wohin ihn Neville gebracht hatte. Draco saß lächelnd auf der Bank und seine grauen Augen funkelten traurig Harrys Grünen entgegen. Es war so viel mehr in diesem Moment des Wiedersehens in Harrys Herz passiert als er es dachte und auch irgendwie sich vorgestellt hatte. Und als auch Draco, den Griffindor schon von weitem aus dem Schloss so wütend stapfen sah, verschlimmerten sich seine Gefühle noch mehr. Wie sehr er Harry doch gehasst hatte... Nun schoss beinahe der selbe Gedanke auch durch Harry /Warum waren sie sich nicht schon früher näher gekommen. Aber wie ein altes Sprichwort mal sagte: Alkohol macht ehrlich. Aber das war irgendwie nur Nebensache für den Griffindor. Er sah wieder zurück auf den Jungen der vor im saß. Seine Haut abermals so blaa wie im Winter hatte einen wohligen Schein in der Frühlingssonne bekommen... Draco blickte in die Augen seines ehemaligen Feindes. Dieser starrte ebenfalls zurück. Harry wollte dem durchdringenden Blick entkommen, schaffte es aber nicht. Draco schluckte schwer und man konnte sehen wie sich seine Kehle bewegte. Harry hielt die Luft an damit kein Geräusch diesen für ihn so schönen Moment zerstören könnte. Man konnte fast hören wie die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte. Er musste kurz stöhnen als sich Draco vor Nervosität über die Lippen leckte. Wie wunderschön doch sein ehemaliger Feind war. Wie unerwartet erregend seine halblangen, hellblonden Haare seine Ohren zaghaft verdeckten. Wie atemberaubend doch die Statur des jungen war. Wie er so da saß... Harry schreckte selbst aus seinen Gedanken als er hörte wie der Slytherin sich räusperte: „ehmm.. Harry? Ich wollte mal mit dir reden, kommst du mit spazieren?" Hary nickte und Draco lächelte ihm entgegen, so verführeisch für Harry....Der Griffindor hob dennoch die Hand um ihm anzuzeigen das er noch etwas sagen wollte. „Wo ist Neville geblieben?" Harrrys Worte überschlugen sich so verwirrt war er von dem Anblick des Slytherin. „Was? Wie bitte?", entgegnete dieser Wissen wollend. „ach egal, komm gehen wir!" sagt Harry zu Draco nach unten auf die Bank. Er hielt seinen rechten Arm hin sodass sich Draco darin einhaken konnte. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln blickte er ihn an als ob er ihm noch etwas sagen wollte....

...ich weiß es dir nicht gefallen würde was ich dir zu sagen habe aber ich muss es einfach tun, Harry du weißt doch das ich dich sehr sehr mag." Harrys Herz macht einen Hüpfer als er ahnte was ihn Draco wahrscheinlich gleich beichten würde -oder doch nicht? Ihm war im Grunde genommen egal was er sagte aber die Hauptsache war das er sein wunderbare Stimme hören konnte die so gar nicht fies und abwertend kling, das machte ihn glücklich. Aber Dracos Stimmung war eher so als würde er traurig sein, und wenn Harry ehrlich war, wolte er nicht das Dracos Stimme so glücklich klang obwohl sein Gesicht ihm etwas anderes verriet. Draco blickte weg und sah zum Schlosstor hinüber. Harry drehte sich um. Dort stand Neville und winkte den beiden zu. Der Slytherin machte zu Neville eine Bewegung um die Halsbewegung die bedeuten sollte das er aufhören sollte. Das Grinsen Nevilles verstummte und Harry drehte sich wieder zu Draco um. „Was soll das Draco?", fragte Harry zu dem Slytherin der eben von der Bank aufgestanden war. „Harry? Ich bin mit Neville zusammen." Harry blieb einen Moment stumm stehen bis die Wort zu ihm vorgedrungen waren. „Du bist was?", fragte er nun ziemlich laut und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Draco schaute Hilfe suchend zu Neville. Dieser lächelte nur etwas gezwungen und zwinkerte dem Slytherin kurz zu. Dracos Atmung ging schneller als Harry einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat. „Harry, das tut mir Leid für dich, aber ich habe mich nun mal in Neville verliebt. Und dann...-"

„Wann?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Das war so vor ungefähr zwei Monaten, beim Frühlingsfest.... Harry jetzt schau nicht so grimmig!"

„Ich und grimmig schauen?", zischte er dem Blonden entgegen," Ich glaub ich habe mich da wohl verhört?" Mit lauter Stimme fuhr er fort. „Seit wann nennen wir uns nicht mehr Feinde sondern Freunde? Hmm?"

„Ich ehmm... weiß nicht..."; stotterte Draco verlegen.

„Genau. Du weißt es mal wieder nicht! Das war klar! Merkst du nicht das ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe? Um alles!? Und das was ich nun zurück bekomme ist das du mit diesem IQ-Vergissmeinnicht rumturtelst?" Er machte eine kurze Pause zum Luft holen und zeigte mit seiner Hand drohend in die Luft. „Meinst du nicht das ich mal etwas zurück erwarte? Jedes mal wenn du ein Problem hattest oder es irgendwas spannend zu erzählen gab bist du zu mir gekommen und hast dich bei mir über alles ausgelassen was dich störte, glücklich machte, traurig macht, deine Schlechten Noten in Verwandlung, deine eigentlich besten Freunde die hätten da sein müssen wenn es dir beschissen ging!" Harry wurde in seiner Rede immer lauter bis er zuletzt geschrien hatte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. „Ha-Harry..?", wollte nun Draco in beruhigen aber das funktionierte nicht, stattdessen gestikulierte er weiter mit seinen Händen vor Dracos Gesicht. „Meinst du nicht das es für dich ein so großes Opfer gewesen wäre wenn du mir mal zugehört hättest? Ich habe für dich immer den Seelensorger gespielt. Habe dir Tipps zu deinen Problemen gegeben, wenn du mal welche hattest. Hab dir bei fast allem gesagt das dass gut so sei und das du so weitermachen sollst. Aber du? Du hast mir zwar zugehört, aber u hast mich nie verstanden. Du hast gefragt wie es mir geht, aber du hast es nie wirklich wissen wollen. Verdammt noch mal ich habe dich geliebt!" Als er sich selbst das Eingeständnis gab funkelte es in seinen Augen und die erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg. Draco saß nur saß nur da und starrte Harry an. So einen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er bei dem Griffindor noch nie erlebt. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen doch es kam nichts aus ihm heraus. Er schluckte einmal schwer und sah dann Harry in die giftgrünen Augen. Sie hatten jeden smaragdgrünen Schimmer verloren der ihm einst so verzaubert hatte. So gerne hätte Draco ihm alles erzählt, das er ihn auch sehr gern hatte war ihm schon seit der zweiten Klasse klar. Damals hatte Harry ihn beeindruckt wie er mit seinem Vater umgegangen war. Vor diesem Tag erlaubte es sich niemand sich Lucius Malfoy in den Weg zu stellen, gar über ihn zu lachen. Noch nicht mal sein einziges Kind, sein Sohn. Harry war so ohne Angst an ihn heran getreten und hielt ihm eine Socke vor die Nase. Eine stinkende alte mit Blut beschmierte, durch geschwitzte, gammlige Socke. Es war damals einfach nur unglaublich für Draco gewesen. Es war sehr viel in dieser Zeit passiert, Zu viel, er konnte nichts mehr rückgängig machen was er alles zu ihm im verletzenden Sinne gesagt hatte, doch er konnte es nicht. Er schreckte ein wenig auf als er merkte wie Harry sich bewegte. Der Griffindor hatte sich mit seinem Handärmel das Gesicht abgewischt. Er ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wollte ihn umarmen, ihn trösten. Er hielt bereitwillig seine Arme offen doch Harry schubste sie zart von sich weg, sofern man das in dieser Situation als zart bezeichenen kann. Wieder kullerten die Tränen aus Harrys Augen und wieder versuchte er sich das Gesicht trocken zu wischen. Zu viele Tränen hatten es verunreinigt. Draco Kehle zog sich noch mehr zusammen als er Harrys Stimme hörte. „Ja, ich 'war' in dich verliebt. Ich war es, ich bin es nur jetzt nicht merh. Es wird hart für mich werden dich zu vergessen aber ich schaffe es. Ich schaffe es genauso wie ich es auch tue wenn ich vor dem Dunklen Lord stehe. Ich habe meistens alleine vor ihm gestanden, habe mich selbst aber doch noch aus der Schlinge gezogen und nun tue ich es ebenso. Ich rette mich selbst vor dem innerlichen Fall." Dracos graue Augen füllten sich während dieses Geständnisses immer mehr mit Wasser und nun wo Harry ihn nicht mehr ansah konnte er ihnen auch freien Lauf lassen. Ein Fremder der an ihnen vorbei gegangen wäre, würde sie wahrscheinlich ins stecken. Es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Stumm weinten sie. Harry hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah die Mauer an die hinter Dracos Rücken stand. Ihm kamen die Erinnerungen hoch wie er Draco mit einem Kuss an die Wand gepresst hatte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, es tut ihm schon fast weh, wie schnell es Blut durch seinen ganzen Körper pumpte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr bei Draco stehen bleiben. Neville würde er nicht sauer sei. Schließlich kannten und mochten sich schon länger als er und Draco. Und es war schließlich auch kein Drama. Harry liebte ihn nicht mehr. Und er war sich sicher das er ihn für die nächste Zeit nicht mehr sehen wollte. Nach ein paar weiteren endlosen Augenblib´cken des Schweigens drehte sich Harry einfach um und ging los in Richtung Schlosstor. In ihm machte sich eine letzte Hoffnung breit das Draco ihm hinterlaufen wurde, seinen Namen rufen würde und ihm dann um den Hlas falen würde. Doch nichts von alledem war geschehen. Neville stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt neben dem Tor und blickte Harry an. Auch er wollte etwas tröstendes zu seinem Hauskameraden sagen doch dieser hob nur seine Hand und gab ihm zu vertstehen das er still sein sollte. Er schlenderte los. Den Blick stets auf seine Schuhe gerichtet vielen mehr und mehr Tränen auf den Landweg der vom Schloss wegführte. Ihm war es egal geworden wo er jetzt hinlief, Hauptsache weg vom Schoss, weg von Draco, weg von Hogsmeade, weg von seinen angeblichen Freundn die aber nicht von seiner misslchen Lage geahnt haben. Weg von diesen Lehren die wohl zu viel Drogen in letzter Zeit zu sich nahmen und höchst voraussehbar, noch nehmen werden. Weg von den Gefühlen die ihn traurig machten. Einfach weg von alles was ihn belastete. So merkte er nicht das hinter ihn noch jemand anders ging, jemand der ihn nicht verfolgen wollte, aber es trotzdem tat. Harry bemerkte ihn nicht. Und es war ihm auch recht so, schließlich wollte er nur das Gefühl bekommen alleine gelassen zu werden.

Harry drehte sich nicht mehr um. Seine Schritte führen ihn fort. Weit weit weg bis an an einen verdreckten Teich. Er lag zwar noch auf dem Schulgelände aber man hätte ihn schon sehr lange suchen müssen um ihn auffindbar zu machen. Harry setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf. Den Kopf tief gesenkt. Traurig starrte er den Waldboden vor seinen Füßen an. Hatte er sich so in die Sache mit Draco verrannt das er jetzt so viel Schmerzen empfand? Nein, er konnte nicht so verloren wirken, Langsam hob er seinen Kopf „Nein, ich werde nicht trauern... um...ihn...!", sagte er flüsternd zu sich. Und wieder waren sie da. Heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er hörte sich selber schluchzen und wischte sich schnell mit seinem eh schon durchnässten Hemdärmel das nasse Gesicht trocken. Er schluckte schwer und schloss danach seine Augen. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder. Er stütze seine Hände auf seinen Knien auf und rieb sich mit seinen Händen die Augen. Mit einem mal sprang er auf und rief in den Wald hinein: "Ich werde nicht um dich trauern!!" Seine Stimme war kratzig, hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Krähe. Und wieder rannte er, rannte einfach weg. Fort. So schnell hätte ihn niemand einholen können.

In der Zwischenzeit bei Draco und Neville

Neville hatte sich neben Draco gesetzt und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er wusste das ihn sein Freund nicht liebte und es auch niemals tun würde. Dracos Blick war an den Boden gerichtet. Neville war sich sicher das er seine wahren Gefühle für den Slytherin niemals offenbaren konnte. Denn das was ihm sagen schon seit der ersten Klasse sagen wollte, konnte er ihm nicht beichten. Es würde Draco zu sehr verletzen. Er war einer der Menschen der sich nur sehr wenigen Menschen öffnete. Und er gehörte nicht zu einem dieser Personen, das war Neville klar. Trotzdem versuchte er Draco zu beruhigen. Er legte seinen Kopf um Draco Schultern. Erschrocken über diese Zärtlichkeit zuckte er zusammen reagierte aber nicht wirklich daraus sondern ließ ihn einfach sein. Neville schloss seine Augen und legte seine Stirn an Dracos Stirn. Dieser hob seinen Kopf an als er Nevilles Stimme hörte. „Draco... ich kann dich verstehen... du liebst ihn wirklich, stimmts?"

„Ja...", flüsterte Draco mit gebrochener Stimme. Neville wusste nichts was er darauf noch sagen konnte. Sie saßen noch eine Weile einfach nur stumm da. Dachten über alles nach was sie im Moment beschäftigte. In Draos Gedanken war nur noch Harry, doch es machte sich noch etwas anderes in seiner Magengegend breit. Schuld. Verzeiht mir Neville wenn ich ihn nicht so liebe wie er mich?, fragte er sich selbst. In Nevillles Gedanken war nur noch der Wunsch Draco glücklich zu machen. Das er wieder lächelte. Und dazu brauchte er Harry. Er war es der Draco zum Lächeln brachte. Es würde ihn selbst sehr verletzen. Aber das machte ihm nichts. Hauptsache das war dass sein Draco wieder glücklich war. Und auch ihn bedrückte noch ein anderes Gefühl. Das Gefühl ihm zu beweisen das er ihm nicht unwichtig ist. Dieses Gefühl das man jemanden hat den man lieben kann. Einfach so ohne Grund.... Vorsichtig richtete sich Neville auf und sah Dracos Profil an. „Wie geht's dir jetzt?" „Ich weiß es nicht", er schüttelte den Kopf,"ich bin was ich bin, ein mieses fieses dummes -"

„Nein das bist du gar nicht! Du bist wunderbar..." „Neville nein!" Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Auf einmal packte Neville ein Drang den er selber nicht beschrieben konnte. Er hätte am liebsten gleich angefangen einfach so los zu sprudeln aber er musste vorsichtig sein wegen Dracos Gefühlschaos. „Draco?", versicherte sich Neville das er ihm zuhörte. „Ja?", bestäigte Draco.

„Ich habe einen Brief von meinen Gefühlen gemacht. Es ist ein falscher Brief aber die Gefühle sind echt. Ich habe ihn dir schon seit langen in Gedanken überreicht. Aber nicht im wahren Leben. Trotzdem habe ich ihn dir geschrieben." Neville sah mit schüchternem Blick nach unten. „Ohh...", formte Draco mit seinen Lippen. Neville redete weiter. „Ich weiß nicht ob du mich verstehst oder nicht. Mir kann es ja auch egal sein, aber das ist es nicht... Willst du diesen Brief lesen?" Draco sah Neville ungläubig an. Er wusste nicht was jetzt kommen würde. „Hier!", der Griffindor holte einen Zettel aus seiner Innentasche des Umhangs. „Ich habe ihn immer bei mir getragen...." Der Slytherin faltete langsam das Stücken Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen. Sofort erschien die krakelige Schrift Nevilles aus der ersten Klasse.

Du liebst mich nicht so wie ich dich liebe. Ich habe dir gesagt das dass passieren würde aber du hast das immer abgestritten. Du hast mir immer gesagt das du mich liebst und das so etwas nie passieren würde. Ich möchte wirklich wahr für dich sein aber es ist nicht so. Wann immer du um mich herum warst hast du glücklich gewirkt. Du hast mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt. Warum hast du mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt? Ich weiß es nicht... Du weißt aber wie sehr ich dich liebe. Alles was ich von dir will ist deine liebe. Alles was ich bekomme ist irgendetwas falsches was du versucht als Liebe ab zu stempeln. Ich weine jede Nacht bevor ich ins Bett gehe wünsche und bete ich dafür das du mich genauso liebst wie ich dich liebe. Ich weiß das dass nie passieren würde also habe ich Hoffnung stumm zu sterben. Frage mich nicht Warum- du weißt warum. Ich fühle mich einsam in mir. Es ist so als wenn ich nicht mehr auf der Erde wäre. Ich spüre das mich niemand verstehen kann. Alles was ich in meinem Leben will ist mit dir zusammen sein. Alles was du willst ist mit jemanden anders zusammen sein. Es tötet mich, dieses Gefühl. Ich schätze mal das dass zu viel ist was ich dich frage. Entschuldigung das ich dich frage mich zu lieben.

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr während er den Brief las. Immer mehr kam in ihm das Gefühl der Schuld hoch. Immerhin war es das was ihm Neville schon in der ersten Klasse fühlte.

„ohhh...Neville... ich... es.. es tut mir so-" Der Griffindor hatte einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen gelegt. Dieser verstummte. Neville legte seine Hände an des Slytherins Wangen, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Dracos und schloss die Augen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. „Draco... Ich weiß das du Harry liebst... ich bin nicht dumm, ja? Damals hat man das schon im Zug gesehen. 'Wie' du ihn angesehen hast. Wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht das du auch mich so ansehen würdest. Aber du hast es nie getan. Ich war überglücklich als du mich vor zwei Tagen gefragt hast ob..." Neville drückte seine Augen zusammen und verkniff sich die Tränen. „Ich kann es verstehen wenn du Harry liebst. Er ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich habe ihn selbst noch nie so verloren gesehen als du ihm sagtest dass wir..." wieder musste er sich zusammenreißen nicht los zu heulen "Draco... egal was du auch machst, du liebst ihn. Nicht... Mich." Draco wusste nichts was er jetzt darauf hätte sagen können. Jedoch nickte er noch einmal leise und schon waren Nevilles warme Hände von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Immer noch hielt er das Stückchen Papier in seiner Hand. Er sah nur noch wie ein Griffindorumhang im Schloss verschwand. Und schon stand er allein auf dem Schulhof.

Harrys Kehle brannte. Wo er war, wie lang er gerannt war wusste er nicht. Die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen und in der Lunge taten ihm gut. Er war an einer Küste. Eine Steilküste. Er war allein, keine Menschenseele war in seiner Gegend. Nur das Meer war auf gepeitscht. Die Wellen schlugen hoch. Er stand oben auf einem Gerüst das als Aussichtsplattform gedacht war. Er sah auf das stürmische Wasser hinaus. Ihm kamen schnelle Gedanken in den Sinn. Nur bruchweise verstand er sich selbst.

Draco und Neville... Liebe... verlassen... Welt verlassen... sterben... Wasser... untergehen.... Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?... Nein.. Doch ich muss... ich kann nicht... Draco?... Du mit Nevile?... Verräter... Doch ich kann...

„Harry!!!! Nein!! Nicht!!" Hinter Harry schrie eine tiefe Stimme seinen Namen! „Harry!!!"

Einbildung?... Realität?...egal... Springen!.. Ich werde springen!... Wann?.. JETZT!...

Und einen Moment später als er die Augen schloss nahm er Anlauf. Und er sprang. Und er fiel. Noch einaml hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Dann berührte sein Gesicht das Wasser. Seine Muskeln im Körper gaben nach. Das kühle Nass breitete sich langsam in seinem Atem Wegen aus. Kaum eine Sekunde später war es auch schon wieder raus aus seinen Lungen. Er atmete den salzigen Geruch des Meeres noch einmal ein und vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz. Er war wieder an Land, spürte den feuschten Sand unter seinen Händen. Er lauschte wieder der tiefen Stimme die immer wieder seinen Namen rief. „Harry! Nein... Harry!" Sie wurde immer leiser bis sie endgültig verschwand.

Es waren mittlerweile die Pfingstferien angebrochen als Draco das erste mal wieder zum Frühstück erschien. Sein Freund Blaise war es schließlich der ihn dazu überredete wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus zukommen. Draco hatte sich selbst in ein tiefes Loch verfrachtet. Zum Glück waren jetzt die meisten Schüler zu hause bei ihren Eltern. Draco sah verschlafen aus. Dunkle Tränensäcke hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet. Fast jeden Abend bevor er ins Bett gegangen ist hatte er geheult. Neville hatte seit dem Tag nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen was ihm aber auch recht so war. Denn Neville hatte recht gehabt. Dracos Herz gehörte Harry. Ganz und gar ohne Ausnahme. Der andere Griffindor hätte ihr Glück zwischen ihnen nur gestört. Und das war ihm klar geworden. Harry war auch noch nicht gefunden worden. Natürlich sollte die Schüler das nicht mitbekommen. Dumbledore hatte den Schülern erzählt das Harry einen Unfall mit einer Pflanze aus dem Gewächshaus hatte und deswegen auf dem Krankenflügel lag. Sogar Hermine und Ron hatten diese lüge geschluckt. Besuchen können durfte natürlich niemand. Es war 'ansteckend'. Pah, dachte sich Draco, dieser verlogene Weißbart wollte mal wieder nur das beste für die Allgemeinheit aber sich wirklich gekümmert hatte er sich noch nie. Sogar noch nicht mal früher bei Tom in der Schule. Dieser alte Kerl änderte sich nie. Und zu heutiger Zeit als Schulleiter hatte er wahrscheinlich schon die alte Zeit vergessen und Alzheimer ließ grüßen. Damals als er auch noch unterrichtete. Heute saß er ja doch nur noch im Büro rum und sortierte die Eulenpost. Immer mehr wuchs der Hass gegen ihn. An seinen Arm ruckelte etwas, es war Blaise. „Hey du musst was essen, schau! Ich Hab dir sogar schon ein Brot geschmiert." Draco machte nur resegniert 'hmm' und nahm es dann in die Hand. Er starrte immer noch den Schulleiter an. Dieser nickte gerade einen Schüler aus Hufflepuff zu sich an den Anfang des Tisches gesetzt hatte. Wieder zerrte es an seinem Arm, wieder Blaise. „Du musst auch abbeißen." Wieder bloß 'hmm' von Draco. Er schaute das Brot angewidert an und biss dann ab. Es schmeckte abscheulich doch Blaise hatte ja recht gehabt, gestand sich Draco ein. Er brauchte etwas im Magen. Seit fast zwei Wochen, also seit dem Harry weg war hatte er nichts mehr richtig war genommen. Den Schulstoff hatte er außer acht gelassen und war jeden Tag in Hogsmeade. Abends war er immer in ein anderes Lokal gegangen. Mal zum Eberkopf, mal zu den drei Besen, und manchmal auch hatte er sich einfach nur eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey gekauft und sich an den Straßenrand gesetzt. Der Alkohol hat ihn aber auch in irgendeiner Hinsicht gerettet. Draco tat sich nicht Schlimmeres an. Nach dem die Ferien vorbei gehen würden, wäre er auch wieder in den Unterricht gekommen. Ganz bestimmt.

„Minerva nun machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Harry wird es bestimmt gut gehen.", versuchte Dumbledore die aufgebrachte Verwadlungs Lehrerin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie ging in seinem Büro immer wieder auf und ab. Dabei gestikulierte sie die ganze Zeit wild mit den Händen herum und sprach unverständliche Sätze mit den Worten- Harry- weg- nicht auffindbar-dunkler Lord-Wieder Aufersteheung. Doch der Schulleiter und fast Minister wollte von alle dem nichts hören. Eine gewisse Grundehrlichkeit in ihn veranlasste es aber das er die anderen nicht beunruhigen wollte. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher wo Harry war und machte sich auch Sorgen. Nur eben halt Professor McGonagall zeigte diese Sorgnis anders. Sie wurde hysterisch, laut. Ging mit ihren Schmerzen nach außen. Doch Dumbledore nicht. Deswegen dachte auch viele seiner Schüler die ihn nicht mochten das er gefühlskalt und egoistisch war. Und in vielerlei Hinsicht stimmte das auch. Doch nicht wenn es um Harry ging. Er hatte damals Lily versprochen das er sich um Harry kümmern würde egal was es war. Egal ob es um schulische Dinge ging oder Schlimmeres, was sich erst nach dem Beginn der Überfälle des dunklen Lords ereignete. In sich hinein schmunzelnd beobachtete er nun die wieder in Euphorie geratene McGonagall. Er hatte es irgendwie aufgegeben sie ruhig zu stellen. Mit einem letzten kurzen Gedanken an Harry widmete er sich wieder der Post die sich seit den letzten Tagen schon angefangen hatte zu stapeln. Er erntete noch einen kurzen empörten Aufschrei und dann hörte er ihr nicht mehr zu, vernahm nur noch ein wirres Brabbeln.

Draco lag wieder auf seinem Bett. Sein Blick war starr auf die gräuliche Wand neben ihm gerichtet. Er hatte . Er hatte sich in sein Kissen eingekuschelt. Blaise saß neben ihm auf dem Sessel und beobachtete ihn. Melancholie erfüllte den Raum. Dann durchbrach Blaise die Stille. „Draco! So geht das nicht weiter!" Mit kratziger Stimme antwortete dieser: „Ich weiß..." „Und warum unternimmst du dann nicht was?" „Mach ich doch..." „Ach ja und was?" „Ich erzähle dir mal eins! Die letzten zwei Wochen waren schlimmer als mein ganzes Leben zusammen..." Draco schluchzte. Er atmete tief ein und wollte etwas sagen doch Blaise unterbrach ihn. „Ist es dann nicht besser das du wieder klarkommst? Meinst du nicht, wenn Harry irgendwann wieder zurückkommt und dich so sieht das er sich dann nicht Über dich Gedanken macht? Hmm?" Draco dachte nach was er jetzt sagen sollte. Am liebsten hätte er geheult doch er konnte nicht weinen. E schluckte nach ein paar Minuten schwer und antwortete Blaise dann endlich. „Ich habe Probleme mit... der Liebe und so, du weißt schon..." „Hmm...ja!" „Dieses Gefühl das man niemals wahre Liebe findet, oder das man nie von der wahren Liebe gefunden wird. Verstehst du?" „Jaja ich weiß was du meinst.... nee warte- weiß ich nicht was du meinst." „Du weißt wie es wenn man jemanden liebt, aber der andere liebt denjenigen dann nicht so wie gewollt. Aber es verändert sich etwas. Und einer der beiden merkt nicht das der andere anfängt ihn zu lieben. Doch weil er vorher gedacht hat das er ihn nicht liebt, will er ihn vergessen. Und als er ihn dann zu Rede stellt macht er einen Fehler. Er sagt ihm das er ihn vergessen wollte. Inoffiziell, du weißt?" „Ich bin nicht ganz mitgekommen aber du hast recht!" „Womit?" „Es verändert sich etwas." Dann drehte Draco sich zu Blaise um und sah ihm in die Augen. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging zu dem Kleiderhaken an dem seine Jacke hing, den Blick stur auf Blaise gerichtet. „Blaise?", er schüttelte den Kopf "es verändert sich nichts." Und dann war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und ließ seinen Freund zurück auf dem Doppelzimmer.

Harry lag in einem großen Himmelbett das fast den ganzen spärlich beleuchteten Raum einnahm. Sein Atemzüge gingen flach und schwer. Die Brille hatte er nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich war sie auf dem langen Weg hierher irgendwo verloren gegangen. Und mit seiner Brille verschwand auch sein Erinnerungsvermögen.

Er spürte wie zwei Arme unter ihn griffen. Er fragte: "Wer bist du?"

Doch der Mann lachte nur. "Mach keine dummen Scherze, Junge! Ich bring dich zu meinem Meister und dann bist du dran..!"

Der Verräter seiner Eltern, verriet schließlich auch ihn.

_**ICH HOFFE MAL ICH BEKOMM EIN PAAR REVIEWS???**_

_**IMMER HIN IST DAS EINE MEINER ERSTEN STORIES ÜBERHAUPT.... für alle Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich -.-**_


End file.
